Sombra Distante
by Rorujin
Summary: Pós OotP. A guerra começou e Voldemort prepara um ataque em grande escala a Hogwarts. Apenas o amor ultrapassará as maiores adversidades... HG, RHr. Reviews please! :9º Capítulo no ar!:
1. Um Verão Calmo

Nota do Autor: Eu não possuo a marca "Harry Potter" nem nenhum dos nomes com ele relacionados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Um Verão Calmo

Um invulgar clima de desconforto era vivido no número 4 de Private Drive. Desde que soubera que a sua mulher, Petúnia, estava mais ciente do mundo feiticeiro do que esperava, Vernon Dursley olhava com desconfiança para ela. Tinha medo que a sua vida aparentemente perfeita, a mais muggle das vidas diga-se de passagem, se virasse de pernas para o ar de um momento para o outro se descobrisse que afinal a sua mulher era também uma feiticeira.

"Essa seria uma reviravolta engraçada…" pensava um rapaz de cabelo negro despenteado e olhos cor de esmeralda enquanto se encontrava deitado na sua cama a olhar para o tecto. Harry Potter, ou "O Rapaz que Sobreviveu" como era conhecido por todos os feiticeiros, tentava afastar da sua cabeça más lembranças do ano que passou, o ano em que ele perdeu umas das pessoas pelas quais mais importava. Sirius Black o seu padrinho caíra através de um véu, que na verdade era um portal para o mundo dos mortos, enquanto lutava contra um Devorador da Morte. "Tem piada… eu nem o conhecia há assim tanto tempo…" pensou Harry tristemente, voltando ao assunto que tentava evitar. Ele sentiu um grande nó na garganta formar-se, e tentou conter as lágrimas mas não conseguira. Olhou para o espelho que Sirius lhe tinha dado, e começou a castigar-se mentalmente por não o ter usado. "Ele disse-te para o usares quando quisesses contactá-lo! Porque é que não o usaste? Seu estúpido! PORQUÊ?" disse ele entre dentes enquanto tentava controlar a sua fúria. Não queria ter de ouvir os Durlseys a chateá-lo a meio da noite, ou ainda podia fazer algo que se arrependeria. Hedwig estava empoleirada na sua jaula a dormir descansadamente soltando um pio de vez em quando como se de um suspiro se tratasse. "Quem me dera dormir tão bem quanto tu…"

Os Dursleys já deixavam, embora relutantemente, Harry ver os noticiários porque Petúnia sabia quão grave era o facto de Voldemort ter voltado. "Como se alguma vez a tua gente tivesse alguma hipótese contra os agentes da lei Britânicos, os melhores do mundo!" dizia o tio Vernon com total confiança. Mal sabe ele que poderes terríveis existem no mundo da feitiçaria. Mas para alívio (ou talvez não…) Voldemort ainda não se tinha virado para os muggles, embora já tenha feito estragos consideráveis no mundo mágico. Segundo o Profeta Diário, alguns Devoradores da Morte que renunciaram a Voldemort tinham sido encontrados mortos, com uma expressão vazia nos olhos, característica de quem tenha sido atingido pela maldição assassina. E o próprio Harry sonhara com alguns deles, dos quais o que se lembrava mais era o de Igor Karkaroff, um dos juízes do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros. Sempre que tinha estes sonhos, a cicatriz doía-lhe de tal maneira, que parecia que a cabeça ia rachar ao meio. No entanto ele recusava tomar a poção que a Madam Pomfrey lhe tinha dado para ter noites sem sonhos, porque ele pensava que podia evitar mortes como fez com o Mr.Weasley na altura em que este fora atacado por uma serpente. Ainda estava envolto nos seus pensamentos, quando Harry fora distraído por um algo a bater na janela. Era uma coruja castanha que trazia uma carta amarrada à pata direita. Harry apressou-se a abrir a carta, e entretanto a coruja saiu.

_Harry__,_

_Dumbledore__ autorizou-me a ir buscar-te mais cedo a casa dos Dursleys. Estarei aí amanhã ás 10 em ponto da manhã. O Moody, a Tonks e o Kingsley também vão, para termos a certeza de que nada te acontece. Prepara as tuas coisas. Abraços,_

_Lupin___

"Finalmente uma boa notícia!" disse Harry baixinho, um pouco mais animado. Depois olhou para as horas. Eram 1 e meia da manhã. "Bom…" começou, virando-se para Hedwig que havia acordado na chegada da outra coruja "…é melhor ir dormir, para que a manhã chegue depressa!" disse com um grande sorriso, ao que a Hedwig respondeu com um pio de consentimento. E pela primeira vez naquele Verão, Harry tomou a poção de Madam Pomfrey.

*

Na manhã seguinte, Harry fora acordado por alguém a bater fortemente na porta do seu quarto.

"Harry! Abre já esta porta!" dizia o tio Vernon do outro lado.

"Já vai, já vai…" respondeu Harry ainda meio zonzo. Procurou os óculos na mesa-de-cabeceira e olhou para o relógio. Já eram 10 horas e 3 minutos. "Merda!" Harry deixou escapar quando se apercebeu de que se esquecera de arrumar a mala na noite anterior devido ao seu entusiasmo de sair de Private Drive. Ele correu para a porta e abriu-a para se deparar com o tio vermelho de raiva.

"Porque é que não me avisaste que os teus amigos _freaks_, principalmente aquele com o olho esquisito, vinham?!" o tio Vernon perguntava quase a cuspir as palavras. Era óbvio que ele se sentira extremamente intimidado pelo Moody Olho-Louco.

"Eu não tenho culpa. A coruja deles chegou quando vocês já estavam a dormir." O tio Vernon estremecera ao ouvir a palavra "coruja".

"Corujas… Têm que ser sempre corujas!" O tio Vernon parou por um pouco para limpar com um lenço o suor que se havia formado na sua testa. "Bom está bem. Vê lá se te despachas. Eu não quero aquela gente a entrar na minha casa, e nem quero arranjar problemas com eles."

"Não os convidou para entrar? Que rude…" disse Harry sarcasticamente.

"Não abuses da tua sorte rapaz" rematou o tio Dursley com um olhar zangado antes de sair.

Harry correra para a janela para avisar os outros de que ia demorar só mais uns minutos.

"Então Harry? Eu disse-te que estaria cá às 10 em ponto!" disse Lupin um pouco impaciente.

"Desculpa lá. É que a tua mensagem chegou muito tarde ontem à noite..." Harry respondeu.

"Hum… Porque será?" Lupin disse sarcasticamente enquanto se virava para Tonks, que naquele dia estava loira e de rabo-de-cavalo.

"Bem, eu… Huh… Pois…" Tonks respondeu atrapalhada. Harry riu-se enquanto voltava para dentro para arrumar a sua mala.

Cinco minutos depois descia com a mala numa mão e com a jaula com Hedwig na outra. Os Dursleys olhavam para ele com desprezo. "Bom, ao menos este ano não houve nenhuma criatura maligna a perseguir o Dudley" disse Harry para quebrar o silêncio. Dudley estremeceu com a memória dos Dementors a atacá-lo numa rua não muito longe dali. Petúnia, que se encontrava atrás dele, apressou-se a envolvê-lo nos braços para o consolar. "Se há uma razão que te mantenho aqui…" Petúnia começou com a voz um pouco trémula "…é o compromisso idiota que fiz com aquele velhote, Dumbledore"

"Oh por favor, não pensem que sou mal agradecido!" disse Harry com falsa cordialidade enquanto saía e batia com a porta do número 4. "Bem, essa foi a única vez que saí daqui com o consentimento deles… Dia histórico" disse Harry com um sorriso. Lupin retribuiu o sorriso, mas este era triste. "Tu tas com um aspecto horrível Lupin!" disse Harry após reparar no tom cada vez mais grisalho do cabelo e nas enormes olheiras do seu ex-professor.

"Não te preocupes. Eu estou bem" Lupin mentiu.

Harry olhou para Tonks e esta mordia o lábio de preocupação. Embora ele quisesse falar com Lupin sobre Sirius, isso podia esperar pois aquela não era definitivamente a altura certa. "Hum… Então onde vamos? E como vamos?" disse Harry para mudar o tema de conversa.

"Temos um botão de transporte lá atrás," foi Kingsley que falou "uma meia nas traseiras daquela casa. As pessoas de lá foram de férias."

"Conseguiram a autorização do Ministério? Já não era sem tempo que tomassem consciência da verdade e dessem à Ordem espaço de manobra" desabafou Harry enquanto começavam a dirigir-se para a casa que Kingsley apontara.

"Depois do incidente lá no Departamento dos Mistérios, só verdadeiros tolos é que diriam que aquilo não era nada" dizia Moody com a sua voz carrancuda enquanto desatarraxava a tampa do cantil para depois dar um enorme gole.

Quando chegaram à casa, deram a volta a ela e Lupin apontou "Lá está ela." Era uma meia cinzenta, com uma lista azul e outra vermelha, um pouco rota no lugar do dedo grande. Moody apontou a varinha para a meia e disse "_Portus__!" Lupin virou-se para Harry. "Ouve com atenção. Este botão de transporte funciona ao mínimo toque, por isso vamos ter que tocar nele todos ao mesmo tempo. Entendido?" Harry acenou._

"Como aquele que te levou a ti e ao teu amigo enquanto aquele paspalho se fazia passar por mim" disse Moody, um pouco irritado com a memória enquanto guardava a varinha.

"Moody! Mas que coisa mais bonita para se dizer… Francamente!" Tonks exclamou, indignada.

"Pessoal! Vamos mas é pôr-nos a andar. Não temos tempo a perder" Harry estranhou a pressa de Lupin. Ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa…

Rodearam a meia, ajoelharam-se e puseram as mãos para a frente. "Prontos?" Lupin começou. "Um… dois… três." Ao três todos tocaram em simultâneo na meia, e Harry sentiu-se a ser puxado pela altura do umbigo, e os pés abandonaram o chão. Fora envolvido pelo remoinho colorido que era habitual nos botões de transporte. Finalmente sentiu-se a pousar, mas Harry não controlou bem a "aterragem", e estatelou-se no chão. Deitado no solo verdejante, viu onde tinha ido parar. Levantou ligeiramente a cabeça para endireitar a imagem e confirmou onde estava. "A Toca?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do Autor: Eu sei que este capítulo é pequenino, mas o próximo será maior. Espero que estejam a gostar da leitura, mesmo sendo só o primeiro capítulo. Por favor façam este autor feliz e mandem reviews!!!!


	2. A Toca

Nota do Autor: A marca "Harry Potter" não me pertence…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: A Toca

"Estás bem Harry?" perguntava Lupin enquanto ajudava Harry a levantar-se.

"Estou. Tenho que aprender a não perder o equilíbrio quando viajo nessas coisas…" disse Harry enquanto sacudia a relva das calças. "Eu julgava que nós íamos para Grimmauld Place."

"E foi essa a primeira escolha…" Lupin respondeu, fazendo uma pequena pausa "mas devido à morte do Sirius, o Dumbledore achou melhor mandar-te para um ambiente mais acolhedor. E para além disso, o Kreacher ainda anda lá por casa."

"Kreacher…" disse Harry entredentes enquanto sentia uma fúria invadi-lo. O elfo doméstico da casa dos Black fora um dos responsáveis pela morte de Sirius.

"Harry!" a porta da casa tinha-se aberto e lá estavam Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Eles correram a abraçar Harry, e ele retribuiu o abraço.

"É tão bom ver-te!" disse Hermione sinceramente. "Como te sentes?"

"Acho que estou bem. Já passou algum tempo desde aquilo…" Harry respondeu.

Houve uma pequena pausa desconcertante. "Bom, é melhor irmos entrando. A mãe está ansiosa por te ver" disse Ron enquanto punha o braço no ombro de Harry e conduzia-o para a porta.

Assim que entraram, Mrs. Weasley correu e envolveu Harry num abraço apertado. "Oh Harry! Estou tão feliz por te ver!"

"Mãe! Estás a sufocá-lo!" disse Ron.

"Oh desculpa! É que passei o Verão todo tão preocupada contigo… Como tu te sentes por causa… tu sabes… do Sirius?" disse Mrs. Weasley aliviada mas um pouco hesitante.

"Não há problema, Mrs. Weasley. Se calhar estou a precisar de falar sobre isto." Harry fez uma pausa para respirar "A dor ainda é muito recente, mas tenho que me habituar à ideia. Eu só espero não perder mais ninguém como ele... Eu tenho medo… " olhou a sua volta com uma sensação de ardor na garganta "…de que um de vocês…". Mrs. Weasley abraçou-o com lágrimas a formarem-se nos olhos.

"Oh Harry… tu não mereces este fardo. Já passaste o suficiente na tua vida e ainda só tens 15 anos!" disse Mrs. Weasley indignada.

"Eu só quero ser feliz. Eu só quero paz" disse Harry com uma voz pesarosa "Eu só quero o Sirius de volta" agora havia um tom de raiva na sua voz.

Ron e Ginny estavam cabisbaixos e com ar tristonho. "Também sentimos a falta dele." Ron acrescentou. Lupin estivera a observar a cena na porta. Sentia um enorme aperto no coração enquanto ouvia a conversa.

"Lupin?" Tonks aparecera por detrás dele "Estás bem?" Logo a seguir ela reparou no que se passava.

"Pobre Harry… Carrega com ele a maior responsabilidade que alguém neste mundo alguma vez teve de suportar. E tudo o que ele quer é ser normal." disse Lupin "Crescer como qualquer rapaz da idade dele. Não é justo…" Tonks respondeu dando um beijo de compreensão na bochecha de Lupin.

*

Um pouco mais tarde, Ron e Harry estavam no quarto a arrumar a mala deste.

"Quando é que a Hermione chegou?" perguntou Harry, já mais calmo.

"Hoje de manhã, um pouco antes de tu vires. Os pais dela vieram cá trazê-la. Gente simpática… embora tenham estranhado um pouco a casa." Ron respondeu.

Harry riu-se. A Toca também não podia ser considerada propriamente um sítio normal…

"Sabes da melhor Harry? Os Chudley Cannons foram à final deste ano!" a voz de Ron tornara-se de repente muito entusiástica.

"Boa! Já não era sem tempo, não é?" Harry sabia que Ron adorava aquela equipa, mas era uma equipa com poucas glórias.

"Sim… mas perdeu contra os Wimbourne Wasps 250 a 80 pontos. Esteve tão perto…" disse Ron um pouco frustrado.

"Fica para a próxima. Aposto que se conseguiram desta vez chegar tão longe, hão de conseguir outra vez." Disse Harry na esperança de dar ânimo a Ron.

"É… talvez tenhas razão. Olha vou só à casa de banho." Dito isto, Ron saiu do quarto.

Harry continuou a tirar a roupa da mala e a pendurá-la no armário, quando bateram à porta do quarto.

"Podes entrar." Harry ordenou, pensando que seria Ron. Mas não era ele. Era Ginny.

"Olá Harry" disse docemente, fazendo um surpreendido Harry virar-se.

"Ginny! Não esperava que fosses tu. Passa-se alguma coisa?"

"Bem… é por causa daquilo há pouco. Eu senti-me tão mal quando te vi assim…"

"Não te sintas. A culpa não é tua. Não te preocupes…"

"Mas eu preocupo-me!" respondeu Ginny numa espécie de desabafo. "Eu preocupo-me muito. Tudo o que já passámos… A Câmara dos Segredos… O Departamento de Mistérios… Sinto que devo retribuir-te de alguma forma. Se precisares de alguém para conversares… Podes contar comigo. Eu estarei aqui… sempre."

Harry estava atónito com o discurso de Ginny. Ela estava particularmente bela naquele dia, e aquilo que ela dissera dava a entender que ela realmente se preocupava, o que estranhamente significava muito para Harry. "Obrigado Ginny. Serás tu a primeira a saber de tudo a partir de agora." Abraçou Ginny e ela retribui-o. Ficaram assim algum tempo. Harry não estava à espera de se sentir tão bem por tê-la nos seus braços. Era a segunda vez que a abraçava naquele dia, mas não tinha sentido aquele turbilhão de emoções na primeira vez.

"O que se passa aqui?" Ron perguntou desconfiado enquanto via o seu melhor amigo agarrado à sua irmã mais nova. Ginny afastou-se quase automaticamente quando ouviu a voz do irmão. 

"Er… Estava só a consolar o Harry por causa de há pouco." Ginny apressou-se a esclarecer.

Ron levantou a sobrancelha com desconfiança. "É verdade Ron. E realmente fez me sentir melhor" Harry defendeu-a, embora estivesse a ser honesto.

"Se tu o dizes…" disse Ron aliviado.

"Porque é que não acreditaste em mim? A minha palavra não conta?" Ginny perguntou indignada, e com um urro de frustração saiu do quarto.

"Hmpf, mulheres…" Ron acrescentou aborrecido. Harry não concordou.

*

"Nós vamos a uma reunião da Ordem em Grimmauld Place. Vocês ficam aqui e portem-se bem" disse Mrs. Weasley quando estavam todos na sala. "Nós não demoramos."

"Hum… se calhar é melhor um de nós ficar cá" segredou Lupin. "Para termos a certeza." Harry achou aquela atitude um pouco suspeita.

"Eu fico" disse Tonks prontamente.

"Então fica assim decidido" rosnou Moody.

"Tens a certeza?" Lupin perguntou logo a seguir de Moody e Kingsley se desmaterializarem.

"Yup. As reuniões são algo chatas… Depois digam-me o que ficou decidido" Tonks respondeu com um sorriso.

"Odeio quando me escondem coisas! Mas o que raio se passa?" Harry segredou a Ron já um pouco furioso.

"Desculpa Harry, mas desta vez sabemos tanto quanto tu" respondeu Ron que parecia também muito curioso com aquilo que Lupin dissera.

"Eu acho que está relacionado com aqueles ataques aos ex-Devoradores da Morte que têm ocorrido" disse Hermione. "E receio dizer que provavelmente também tem a ver contigo Harry."

"Voltamos daqui a duas horas" disse Lupin, também desmaterializando-se. Finalmente foi a vez de Mrs. Weasley que antes de ir disse "Toma bem conta deles Tonks."

Minutos depois estava Harry a jogar xadrez feiticeiro com Ron, enquanto que Tonks, Hermione e Ginny conversavam animadamente sentadas no chão a alguma distância deles.

"Como é que o Fred e o George se estão a safar com a loja?" perguntou Harry enquanto movia o bispo.

"É um sucesso! Devias ver a quantidade de pessoas que vão lá. Sinceramente nunca pensei que fosse correr-lhes tão bem." Ron respondeu, jogando logo de seguida o cavaleiro. "Mas de vez em quando vemos alguém a fugir de lá a gritar…" Harry riu-se. A ideia de como os gémeos deviam estar a gerir a loja era deveras hilariante. Logo de seguida, ambos repararam que a conversa das raparigas tinha sido reduzida a segredinhos. Harry notou que Hermione olhou para Ron brevemente com a cara corada, virando-a logo de seguida. Tonks e Ginny tentavam abafar os risos com as mãos.

"Nem em casa livramo-nos dos grupinhos e dos risinhos" disse Ron aborrecido. "Então a Tonks que já devia ter idade para ter juízo!"

"Harry, Ron… Venham cá. Juntem-se a nós! Temos coisas para conversar…" disse Tonks com um sorriso malicioso e a fazer sinal para eles se aproximarem. Ginny e Hermione estavam com cara de aflição, e abanavam a cabeça e murmuravam "Não!" para Tonks.

"Porque é que de repente fiquei preocupado?" disse Harry nervosamente enquanto se aproximavam das raparigas. Quando lá chegaram ficaram de pé, parados.

"Então? Porque é que não se sentam?" perguntou Tonks.

"Sentar… Certo" respondeu um nervoso Ron. Sentaram-se os dois um pouco desastradamente, fazendo um barulho surdo no chão quando Ron bateu com o rabo no chão. Hermione riu-se nervosamente.

"Vamos jogar a um jogo. Eu faço uma pergunta a um de vocês e têm que responder sinceramente. Depois a pessoa a quem eu fiz a pergunta, faz outra a outra pessoa e por aí fora. Perceberam?" Tonks explicou. Todos acenaram. "Óptimo!" Tonks riu-se maliciosamente. "Harry!" Harry deu um salto ao ouvir o seu nome.

"S-sim?" respondeu Harry, receoso da pergunta. "Mas porque estou com receio?" pensava ele. "Não tenho nada a esconder… Acho eu."

"Ainda sentes alguma coisa por uma tal de Cho Chang?" Tonks perguntou. Harry sentiu-se mais aliviado.

"Contaram-te isso, huh? Bem, ela acabou por se revelar uma desilusão. Talvez tenha sido um pouco por culpa minha, eu ainda tenho algumas coisas a aprender sobre raparigas…" Harry riu-se "…mas parecia que a Cho não sabia bem o que queria." Quando acabou, Harry reparou no olhar triunfante que Tonks deu a Ginny, fazendo esta corar.

"Vá agora é a tua vez Harry. Quem é que vai ser a tua vítima?" Tonks perguntou muito divertida.

"OK… Ron." Harry fez uma pausa um pouco longa o que fez com que Ron fizesse uma expressão de aflição. "Já beijaste alguma rapariga?"

"Hum… Não." Ron disse sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado. Hermione sorriu levemente, mas o sorriso desvaneceu-se logo de seguida, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa.

"Ah Ron… Não é razão para te sentires envergonhado. Há-de chegar a tua vez…" disse Tonks para tentar consolar Ron.

"Mais cedo do que tu pensas" murmurou Ginny, levando logo de seguida uma cotovelada de Hermione.

Os olhos de Ron saltavam de Ginny para Hermione, e de Hermione de volta para Ginny. Depois olhou para Harry. Harry apenas encolheu os ombros com se não soubesse o que estava a acontecer, mas na verdade sabia exactamente o que se passava. "Vamos mas é continuar com o jogo, não é?" Harry acrescentou.

"Se calhar é melhor…" Ron respondeu. "É a minha vez, não é?" Todos acenaram. "Bom, esta é para ti Harry. Se te convidassem para uma equipa grande de Quidditch, tu aceitarias?" Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Quidditch… tinha que ser Quidditch" murmurou Hermione aborrecida e rolar os olhos. Ginny riu-se.

"Foi a única coisa que me lembrei! Mas já que não gostas da pergunta…" agora a voz de Ron tinha um tom de desafio "… vou fazer-te a _ti_ uma pergunta. O que é que há entre ti e o Viktor Krum?"

Ginny virou-se para Tonks e segredou-lhe: "Isto vai dar sarilho."

"Somos só amigos de correspondência. Só não falo mais com ele porque ele vive na Bulgária. E o que é que isso te interessa, já agora?" a voz de Hermione tinha um tom de irritação.

"Oh nada, nada…" mentiu Ron. "E beijaste-o?"

"Hum Ron, só podes fazer uma pergunta, agora é a vez da Hermione…" disse Harry olhando com apreensão para Tonks e Ginny. Aquilo já estava a ir um pouco longe demais.

Hermione fez uma pausa e olhou nos olhos de Ron. Finalmente respondeu firmemente: "Sim."

A boca de Ron caiu-lhe aos pés. "O quê?! Hermione, ele é quatro anos mais velho do que tu! E vem de Durmstrang! Sabes, aquele sítio de onde vêm maior parte dos feiticeiros Negros e que odeiam muggles?" Ron parecia quase desesperado.

"Tu não tens nada a ver com o que eu faço! Qual é o teu problema?" agora Hermione estava levantada e mesmo zangada.

"Não, qual é o _teu _problema?" Ron perguntou sarcasticamente. Hermione virou costas e subiu as escadas a correr.

"Hermione… eu…" Ron seguiu-a. Ouviu-se a porta de um quarto a bater e Ron a exclamar: "Raios!". A seguir a porta de outro quarto bateu.

"Aqueles dois…" dizia Tonks enquanto abanava a cabeça. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se às escadas.

"Onde vais?" Ginny perguntou.

"Vou falar com eles. Sinto que foi um pouco culpa minha…" Tonks respondeu.

"Não te preocupes, isto é sempre assim. Daqui a nada já estão a falar um com o outro" disse Harry.

"Eu vou lá na mesma. A ideia do jogo foi minha…" disse Tonks, subindo as escadas logo de seguida.

Harry e Ginny ficaram sozinhos na sala. "A Tonks estava à espera que este jogo levasse o Ron ou a Hermione a confessarem o que realmente eles sentem um pelo outro." Ginny começou, rindo-se baixinho. "Não correu lá muito como ela esperava…"

"Se eles não fossem uns cabeças duras, já estavam a andar há muito tempo" continuou Harry, que suspirou.

"Devias ver o Ron. Nos os últimos dois verões só fala da Hermione. Hermione isto… Hermione aquilo… O Krum aqueloutro… Quando fala do Krum quase explode de ciúme." Ginny disse.

"A sério?" Harry parecia surpreendido "Quer dizer eu já sabia que eles gostam um do outro, mas não sabia que chegava a esse ponto."

"Tu não fazes ideia! Ele ainda é pior do que quando eu falava de ti…" Ginny apercebeu-se do que dissera e corou de tal maneira, que parecia que os seus cabelos ruivos tinham-se alastrado pela cara.

"Não é preciso ficar assim Ginny. Eu não me importo que passes o Verão todo a falar de mim" disse Harry a sorrir. Ginny retribuiu o sorriso. Eles passaram a hora seguinte a falar de diversas coisas, visto a Tonks estar-se a demorar no andar de cima a falar com Ron e Hermione. Falaram de Hogwarts, do incidente da Câmara dos Segredos, e até de Sirius. Harry nunca se sentira tão bem falar com alguém… sentia que podia contar-lhe tudo. E ela ouvia-o, reagindo e interrompendo para perguntas nas partes certas. A pequena Weasley já não parecia tão pequena assim… Era uma mulher. E uma bem bela, diga-se de passagem.

A conversa deles fora interrompida de repente por um estalo. Mrs. Weasley aparecera na sala. "Olá meninos" disse quando viu Harry e Ginny. "Onde está o resto?" continuou, olhando em volta.

"O Ron e a Hermione tiveram uma discussão, e a Tonks está a falar com eles já faz uma hora." Ginny respondeu. Mrs. Weasley revirou os olhos.

"Aqueles dois não têm remédio. Bom, vou tratar do jantar" os olhos de Mrs. Weasley começaram a brilhar "temos uma surpresa hoje" e dito isto, dirigiu-se para a cozinha.

"Surpresa?" Harry perguntou curioso. Ginny encolheu os ombros. Ouviu-se outro estalo. Agora era Mr. Weasley que chegara.

"Boa tarde a todos!" ele disse.

"Olá pai. Como foi o trabalho?" perguntou Ginny.

"Oh foi o Inferno! Estava a ver que tinha que faltar à reunião da Ordem" respondeu Mr. Weasley. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry. "Harry, que bom ver-te! Então esse Verão?"

"Está a melhorar" disse Harry a sorrir.

"Óptimo!" Mr. Weasley acrescentou, dirigindo-se à cozinha também e deu beijo à Mrs. Weasley.

"Quem é que chegou?" perguntou Ron do cimo das escadas, já com Hermione a seu lado.

"O teu pai e a tua mãe. Já está tudo bem convosco?" Harry perguntou.

"A Tonks foi lá ao meu quarto insistir para que eu fosse falar com o Ron. Eu fui falar com ele e agora já está tudo bem" Hermione adiantou-se a responder.

"Fixe, ainda bem. E onde está a Tonks?" Harry continuou.

Hermione e Ron riram-se baixinho. "Ela adormeceu lá no quarto" Ron respondeu. "Sabiam que ela ressona?" Harry e Ginny também se riram. Agora foi a vez de Lupin de se desmaterializar. Parecia ter um ar preocupado.

"Hey Lupin." Harry olhou em volta. "O Moody e o Kingsley?"

"Eles vão lá ficar em Grimmauld Place. Há coisas a tratar." Lupin respondeu um pouco vagamente. "Onde está a Tonks?"

"Está lá no meu quarto a dormir." Ginny respondeu apontando para cima. Lupin arregalou os olhos.

"A dormir?! Ela não devia estar a dormir!" disse Lupin com voz zangada.

"Ela estava com um ar tão cansado… Qual é o problema?" Hermione parecia aflita devido à reacção de Lupin. Ele subiu as escadas a correr.

"Mas o que raio foi aquilo?" Ron perguntou confuso. Ouviu-se um último estalo que vinha da cozinha..

"Se o Moody e o Kinsgley não vêm, quem poderá ser?"Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

"É capaz de ser o Fred e o George…" disse Hermione. 

"Não, eles só chegam às oito. Talvez seja a surpresa que a mãe falou." Ginny respondeu. Ron ergueu a sobrancelha com o que Ginny dissera.

"Oh, ele chegou!" ouviram Mrs.Weasley dizer. Viraram-se todos para ver quem era o convidado mistério, e soltaram um arquejo de surpresa.

"_Tu__!" Ron cuspiu._

Era Percy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do Autor: Agora é que vão ser elas! Como irá Ron reagir à chegada de Percy? O que anda a preocupar Lupin? Tentarei por o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que puder. ;-)


	3. Percy

Nota do Autor: A marca "Harry Potter" não me pertence…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Percy

"Olá Ron" disse Percy naturalmente. "Harry, Hermione, Ginny…" acenando a cabeça levemente enquanto mencionava cada um deles. Ninguém respondeu.

Ao fim de uma pausa desconcertante, Ron falou. "Como te atreves a aparecer aqui?" Ele claramente não estava nada contente. "Depois de tudo o que fizeste…"

"Eu também não esperava um comité de boas vindas…" disse Percy amargamente.  

"Tu fazes ideia do que me apetece fazer-te neste preciso momento?" Ron continuou, mostrando o punho fechado. "Tem a ver com este punho e com a tua cabeça!" Ele estava pronto para lançar-se a Percy quando Mrs. Weasley interveio.

"Ron! Para já com esses disparates!" ela disse com uma voz severa.

"Como é que depois do que ele te fez passar, tu ainda convidas esse idiota para vir jantar?!" Ron estava a aumentar a voz com a sua mãe, o que não era nada normal. A cara Mrs. Weasley franziu-se com fúria.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" ela berrou.

"Ron tem calma…" Hermione disse-lhe baixinho.

"Calma!? Como é que tu o podes defender depois da carta que ele mandou a dizer aquelas coisas sobre o Harry?!" Ron estava com a cara coberta de vermelho.

"Isso não foi bem o que pareceu Ron. Essas foram ordens de Dumbledore." Ao ouvir isto, Ron calou-se e sentou-se com ar confuso. Todos agora estavam atentos ao que Percy ia dizer. "Eu estava infiltrado no Ministério para conseguir informações do que eles andavam a fazer, e o que tencionavam fazer com ele" disse apontando para Harry. "Sim, eu soube que tinha sido a Umbridge a enviar-te aqueles Dementors" agora Percy estava virado para Harry. "Por isso enviei aquela carta. Soube de tudo o que ela andava a fazer em Hogwarts, como ela interceptava corujas, de como vigiava as lareiras… Tinha de arranjar uma maneira de te avisar. Mas como?" Então ele virou-se de novo para os outros. "Mandando uma carta endereçada ao Ron dizendo mal do Harry, elogiando o Ministério e a Umbridge. Assim ela não a proibiria de ser entregue, e vocês acreditariam em tudo o que estava lá escrito."

"M-mas… então e a discussão que tiveste com o pai e com a mãe?" Ron perguntou um pouco confuso e inseguro.

"Ninguém podia saber…" Percy fez um olhar distante "…nem mesmo a minha família. O pai trabalha no Ministério. Se ele soubesse seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que eu fosse desmascarado. Por isso tive que fazer sacrifícios." Suspirou. "Muitos sacrifícios…" sentou-se com um ar triste e desgostoso. Percy sempre fora o Weasley de quem Harry menos gostava, e devido aos acontecimentos dos anos anteriores esse gosto havia diminuído. Mas agora o que ele via era outro Percy, talvez o verdadeiro Percy. Ele via um Weasley. Houve um silêncio que durou alguns momentos. Então Mrs. Weasley falou.

"E já falaste com a Penélope?"

"Não. Ela recusa-se a ver-me. Dizia que eu estava a ir longe demais e que o Ministro não sabia do que falava. Ela acreditava no Harry. Eu também, mas tinha uma missão a cumprir…" a voz de Percy enchia-se de cada vez mais tristeza.

"Oh Percy, vai ficar tudo bem… Agora que sabemos toda a verdade. Eu falarei com a Penélope" disse Mrs. Weasley a tentar consolar Percy. "Agora vamos acalmar. Eu vou acabar de fazer o jantar, porque o Fred e o George estão aí a chegar."

"Oh ainda falta lidar com esses dois… Percy disse amarguradamente.

"Hum, mãe?" Ron disse com um tom de voz inexpressivo. "Eu perdi o apetite. Acho que vou já para a cama."

"Mas Ron, é o teu prato preferido! Empadão de Carne!" disse Mrs. Weasley.

"Desculpa mãe, mas hoje dispenso. Até amanhã, pessoal." Ron caminhou até às escadas, parando no primeiro degrau. "Ah e Percy…" Percy olhou para ele "…desculpa pá." Percy acenou e Ron subiu as escadas lentamente. Hermione mordia o lábio enquanto seguia com os olhos Ron a subir.

Antes de entrar no seu quarto, Ron cruzou-se com Lupin e Tonks que estavam a sair do quarto de Ginny, onde Tonks adormecera. Ron ainda ouvira Tonks murmurar "Desculpa" e Lupin a responder "Tudo bem."

"Hey, o sono foi bom?" Ron perguntou, mas Tonks limitou-se a acenar.

"Porque vais para o quarto? Não vais jantar connosco?" Lupin perguntou.

"Nã… Não me sinto lá muito bem." Ron respondeu.

"OK. As melhoras." Lupin acrescentou e desceu as escadas com Tonks. Ron entrou no quarto.

*

Estava a mesa quase posta, quando dois estalos simultâneos anunciaram a chegada dos últimos convidados para aquela noite.

"Fred & George…" começou Fred

"…duo dinâmico!" completou George de braços abertos. Depois os dois fizeram uma vénia.

"Eles sempre gostaram de grandes entradas." Ginny segredou para Harry. Harry riu-se. Eles estavam vestidos com as roupas caras que Harry tinha visto no final do ano anterior.

"Harry! Que prazer ver-te!" disse George cordialmente. "Professor Lupin que honra tê-lo aqui!" Fred acrescentou. "Miss Tonks, esplêndida como sempre!" George continuou. Olharam ambos para Percy. "Irmão traiçoeiro!" disse Fred ainda com uma voz cordial "Que crânio rachado te vamos proporcionar!", levando uma cotovelada logo de seguida de Mrs. Weasley que aparecera por detrás deles.

"Também estou contente por vos ver…" disse Percy sarcasticamente.

"Vá comportem-se! Fred, George, vocês vão tratar o vosso irmão com respeito. Vão se sentando à mesa" disse Mrs. Weasley enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

"Oh não se preocupe mãe…" disse Fred com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

"…nós vamos o tratar muito bem!" George completou com um sorriso igual ao do irmão. Hermione seguiu Mrs. Weasley até à cozinha.

"Hum, Mrs. Weasley?" disse Hermione hesitante.

"Diz querida" Mrs. Weasley respondeu.

"Era para perguntar se eu podia ir lá para cima fazer companhia ao Ron, e aproveitava e levava-lhe comida também…" Hermione prosseguiu.

Mrs Weasley fez um grande sorriso. "Claro que sim querida! Tentem é não sujar o chão."

"OK." Hermione encheu dois pratos com Empadão e dois copos com sumo de Abóbora, pô-los num tabuleiro, e saiu da cozinha, subindo as escadas. Harry ao ver aquilo virou-se para Ginny que estava ao lado dele na mesa e acenou com a cabeça enquanto dizia "Agora já vi tudo." Ginny tentou controlar o riso, mas não conseguiu.

O jantar correu relativamente bem, tirando algumas das vezes em que os gémeos mandaram uma boca ou outra a Percy. Harry e Ginny conversaram animadamente, parando de vez em quando para ouvir uma piada dos gémeos, ou histórias da loja. "Acho que aquela velha nunca mais vai ver bengalas da mesma maneira!" disse George a certa altura, quando falava da sua última invenção, as Bengalas Agressivas. No final do jantar, houve uma demonstração das referidas bengalas, que deixou toda a gente a rir às gargalhadas, excepto Mrs. Weasley e Percy que nunca acharam muita piada às traquinices dos gémeos. Tonks ficou deliciada com aquela invenção que até pediu que lhe guardassem uma, mesmo tendo sido ela a vítima.

Quando Ginny bocejou, Mrs. Weasley ordenou que todos fossem para a cama. Lupin ia dormir no sofá, Tonks ia dormir com as raparigas no quarto de Ginny e Harry ia dormir no quarto de Ron. Quando chegaram ao andar de cima, Harry, Tonks e Ginny despediram-se e dirigiram-se aos respectivos quartos. Harry bateu à porta e ouviu a voz de Hermione do lado de dentro a dizer "Entra". Harry estranhou Hermione ainda ali estar. Ele entrou devagar e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Ron estava dormir com a cabeça no colo de Hermione, enquanto esta, de olhos postos em Ron, passava a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo vermelho-fogo deste. Harry tentou conter o sorriso que teimava invadir-lhe a cara.

"Então o que é que foi que lhe deu?" Harry perguntou.

"Ele sentiu-se mal pelo que pensou do Percy. Afinal o Percy esteve sempre do nosso lado." Hermione disse, olhando brevemente para Harry, voltando a pôr os olhos em Ron.

"Pois… afinal o Percy é um tipo fixe" disse Harry. Ele olhou para baixo e estava lá os dois pratos sujos mas sem comida com os talheres em cima, e os dois copos vazios.

"Ele tem uma ar tão sereno a dormir…." Hermione disse, suspirando.

Harry ficou espantado com aquilo que via. Nunca imaginou Hermione a dizer uma coisa daquelas, muito menos do Ron. E o Ron a dormir no colo dela… "Será que estes dois finalmente se decidiram?" Harry pensou. De repente Hermione falou, quebrando o raciocínio de Harry.

"É melhor eu ir andando. Deves querer ir dormir, e eu só estou aqui a incomodar."

"Não, de maneira nenhuma. Se quiseres ficar aqui com ele…" Harry disse calmamente, mas no interior estava a explodir de entusiasmo.

"É melhor não. O que é que toda a gente pensaria se me vissem a dormir num quarto com dois rapazes?" disse Hermione.

"Seria deveras embaraçoso…" disse Harry, a tentar imaginar a situação. Hermione levantou levemente a cabeça de Ron para se levantar e pôs-lhe uma almofada por baixo.

"Ajuda-me aqui" ela pediu a Harry. Levantaram as pernas a Ron para tirar o lençol de debaixo dele e depois Hermione cobriu-o com o lençol. Antes de se virar para se ir embora, ela tornou a passar a mão pelo cabelo de Ron.

"Hum, Hermione? O que é que vocês estiveram a falar mesmo?" perguntou Harry curioso, mas com um toque de gozo na voz. Hermione apenas sorriu.

"Até amanhã Harry" disse ela enquanto saia do quarto.

"Até amanhã" Harry respondeu. Depois vestiu o pijama e deitou-se na cama. "Bem, estas vão ser umas férias bestiais" pensou enquanto recordava-se de todos os eventos daquele dia. Mas o cansaço era demasiado e Harry adormeceu quase instantaneamente, ansiando pelo dia seguinte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do autor: E já lá foi mais um capítulo… Isto está a dar-me mais gozo do que eu esperava, mas só faltam reviews vossas!!! Por favor digam-me o que acham da minha história, o que devo mudar ou não… PLEASE!!!


	4. Será amor?

Nota do Autor: a marca "Harry Potter" não me pertence, blá, blá…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4: Será amor?

"Por favor Mestre… piedade…" disse um homem barbudo que se encontrava ajoelhado e tremia desalmadamente.

"Piedade?" respondeu uma voz fria e cortante. "Vincent, meu caro Vincent… Tu que prometeste seguir-me até à cova…"

"E seguirei Mestre… e seguirei…" continuou o homem.

"Podes crer que sim" respondeu a voz com um tom ainda mais gelado. "_Avada__ Kedavra!" De repente um clarão verde iluminou a sala e um grito horrível foi ouvido._

Harry acordou com o suor a escorrer-lhe pela cara e a cicatriz doía-lhe terrivelmente. Ele olhou em volta para apreender o sítio onde estava e viu Ron a olhar para ele da outra cama com ar preocupado.

"Harry, estás bem? Foi outro sonho?" Ron perguntou apressadamente, mas Harry limitou-se a acenar. "Quem é que foi?"

"Um tal de Vincent. Não sei mais nada sobre ele" Harry respondeu ainda a tremer. "Vou lá abaixo beber alguma coisa" Ron acenou com a cabeça e voltou a deitar-se. Harry levantou-se, vestiu o roupão e saiu do quarto. Assim que saiu ouviu vozes vindas do andar de baixo. Harry espreitou e viu Tonks a passar a mão pelas costas de Lupin e a dirigir-se para a cozinha, enquanto que este estava sentado à mesa. Estava com um ar tristonho e cansado.

"Olá" disse Harry quando acabou de descer as escadas.

"Harry… Que se passa?" Lupin perguntou surpreendido.

"Tive um sonho. Vi um tal de Vincent a ser morto por Voldemort." Harry disse enquanto se sentava também. "Sabes quem é?"

"Se for quem eu estou a pensar, então ele é o Vincent Eckhart, um dos primeiros Devoradores da Morte a esconder-se aquando a perda de poder de Voldemort. Era um cobarde…" Lupin respondeu suspirando.

"Conhecia-lo?" Harry perguntou curioso com o comentário do professor. 

"Sim. Ele era um Slytherin particularmente aborrecido. Como era prefeito, estava sempre a fazer a vida negra aos Marotos… Mas não era alguém com quem se podia contar… Houve situações caricatas… principalmente envolvendo o Sirius e o James." Lupin deu um riso breve, mas fez uma expressão distante logo de seguida. De repente ouviu-se algo a partir e um "ups!" vindo da cozinha. Ambos olharam.

"A Tonks é mesmo alguma coisa, não é?" Lupin perguntou mais descontraído. Harry acenou, mas depois fez uma cara desconfiada.

"Hum, Lupin? Tu e a Tonks…" Harry perguntou com um sorriso estampado na cara. Lupin sorriu.

"Depende do ponto de vista… Quando o Sirius morreu, eu senti-me mais só que nunca. Padfoot, Prongs…" Lupin suspirou "e Wormtail. Foram-se todos, de uma maneira ou de outra. Mas felizmente existes tu, os Weasleys que sempre me trataram bem, e a Hermione que é uma rapariga extraordinária. Ver-vos todos juntos traz calor ao meu coração porque, de certa forma, faz lembrar os bons momentos que passei. Quanto à Tonks, ela tem estado comigo desde o incidente no Ministério. Ela aturou-me um bom bocado…" Entretanto Tonks chegou com uma chávena de café na mão.

"Ah olá Harry. Acordado a esta hora?" Tonks perguntou enquanto pousava a chávena à frente de Lupin. Harry acenou.

"Obrigado" agradeceu Lupin enquanto pegava na chávena.

"Bom, eu vou voltar para o meu sono beleza. Até amanhã" Tonks disse, subindo as escadas. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"Lupin, eu não pude deixar de notar que estás a esconder algo. Aquela reacção que tiveste quando soubeste que a Tonks estava a dormir, a urgência de sair de casa dos Dursleys e a reunião… O que é que se passa?" Harry desabafou.

"Estava com receio de que fosses perguntar… mas não te censuro" Lupin tomou um gole da chávena. "A Ordem interceptou uma coruja com uma carta endereçada à mansão dos Riddle. Lá encontravam-se planos para atacar muggles e para te raptar."

"Para me raptar?! E trouxeste-me para aqui para a Toca?! Os Weasleys e a Hermione estão em perigo!" exclamou Harry nitidamente alarmado.

"Dumbledore não quis que fosses para Grimmauld Place não só pelas razões que já te disse, mas também para manter a sua localização secreta, já que as tuas aulas de Oclumância não correram lá muito bem. Aliás os Weasleys insistiram que tu viesses, porque consideram que estão tão envolvidos como tu. Eles importam-se muito contigo Harry."

"Por isso é que a Tonks não foi à reunião! Ela ficou aqui para nos proteger! Mas se a situação é assim tão grave, torno-te a perguntar, porquê aqui?" a voz de Harry estava com um tom irritado.

"Eu também não concordei com essa decisão, mas A Toca é muito difícil de encontrar para aqueles que não sabem onde procurar. Mesmo assim pedi a alguém para cá ficar, só para ter a certeza." Lupin respondeu, mas Harry continuava inquieto. "Não te preocupes, Harry. Não lhes vai acontecer nada, eu prometo." Houve um silêncio breve, interrompido quando Lupin olhou para o relógio de pulso. "Já é tarde. É melhor ires dormir." Harry acenou e levantou-se.

"Até amanhã" disse já a subir as escadas. Entrou no quarto, deitou-se na cama e tornou a adormecer.

*

Harry sentiu um raio de sol a bater-lhe nos olhos, e abriu-os. Procurou os óculos na mesa-de-cabeceira e pô-los. Ron ainda dormia, com a boca escancaradamente aberta, a babar-se para a almofada e a soltar um ronco de vez em quando. Harry atirou a sua almofada a Ron, que se levantou alarmado.

"Ahhh! Salve-se quem puder!" Ron exclamou sem se aperceber que tinha acordado. Harry estava a rir-se à gargalhada. "Não teve piada…" disse Ron com as orelhas ligeiramente rosadas.

"Devias ter visto a tua cara!" Harry disse, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. A seguir respirou para recuperar o fôlego. "Vá lá despacha-te dorminhoco. Vamos treinar."

"Treinar? Agora? Ainda é tão cedo…" disse Ron desanimado.

"Achas que é cedo? Devias era ter treinado com o Wood! E não queres ser capitão dos Gryffindor? Então toca a mexer" disse Harry severamente. Eles vestiram-se rapidamente e saíram do quarto.

"Vai descendo que eu vou só à casa de banho" disse Ron para Harry. Este acenou e desceu. Quando chegou ao andar de baixo, deparou-se com Hermione e Ginny a fecharem a porta da dispensa das vassouras. 

"Harry!" disse Hermione alarmada. "Hum, bom dia…"

"Bom dia…" respondeu Harry desconfiado. "Há quanto tempo estão cá em baixo?"

"Acabamos agora de chegar cá abaixo." Ginny respondeu calmamente.

"E porque é que ficaram tão alarmadas quando me viram?" Harry perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Alarmadas? Quem é que ficou alarmada? Eu não…" respondeu Hermione rapidamente. Ginny abanava a cabeça.

"Vamos apenas tomar o pequeno-almoço, OK?" disse Ginny para finalizar.

Dirigiram-se para a mesa, e lá já estavam sentados Lupin, Tonks, que agora tinha cabelo espigado e azul, Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley ainda estava na cozinha a fazer comida. Percy, Fred e George tinham ido cedo para os respectivos empregos. "Só uma loja de travessuras para fazer aqueles dois levantarem-se cedo" Harry pensou com um sorriso.

"Bom dia a todos" disse Mr. Weasley animado. "Dormiram bem?" Harry, Hermione e Ginny acenaram. Enquanto se assentavam, Ron apareceu, ainda com um ar ensonado.

"Bom dia Ron" Hermione disse, corando ligeiramente. "Já te sentes melhor?"

Ron ficou a olhar com um sorriso um pouco idiota. "Muito" disse sem tirar os olhos de Hermione.

Ginny olhou para Harry, que ria baixinho. "Sabes alguma coisa que eu não sei?" Ginny perguntou.

"Eu já te conto" disse Harry, com um sorriso estampado na cara. Mrs. Weasley chegou à mesa fazendo flutuar à sua frente várias travessas com bacon, torradas, ovo, manteiga e doce de abóbora. "Ah já estão aqui. Bom dia queridos." Ouviram-se alguns bons dias, e começaram-se a servir. "Quem quer sumo de abóbora?" Mrs. Weasley perguntou, tendo como resposta vários braços no ar, incluindo o de Tonks. "_Accio__ Jarra!" disse Mrs. Weasley, com a jarra de sumo a vir parar-lhe às mãos logo de seguida. Ela serviu-os, e sentou-se também a comer._

"Ron, passas-me a manteiga?" pediu a Ron que estava do lado dela.

"Claro" Ron respondeu e deu-lhe a pequena travessa onde estava a manteiga, sem que antes houvesse contacto entre as mãos de ambos quando ela a recebeu. Ficaram algum tempo parados a olhar um para o outro, sem darem quaisquer sinais de quebrarem do transe.

"_Hum hum..._" disse Ginny de uma maneira que lembrava a Professora Umbridge. Harry e Tonks riam-se incontroladamente. Quando Ron e Hermione se aperceberam do que se passava, coraram até à raiz dos cabelos e encolheram-se nas cadeiras. Hermione barrava nervosamente até que só restasse uma película invisível de manteiga na torrada. Mrs. Weasley abanava a cabeça sorrindo, acompanhada por Lupin e Mr. Weasley.

"Não tem piada…" murmurou Ron, com súbito interesse no bacon que estava no prato.

"Vê lá se te despachas para irmos treinar" ordenou Harry. Nos minutos seguintes, Mr. Weasley retirara-se para ir trabalhar, e Lupin foi para a sala tomar umas notas. De repente uma coruja entrou casa adentro e pousou em frente de Hermione, esticando a perna para que a carta fosse retirada. Hermione olhou para a carta e os eus olhos brilharam.

"É do Viktor!" disse ela, entusiamada. Ron cuspiu imediatamente o sumo de abóbora que estava a beber, deixando Mrs. Weasley com ar zangado.

"Desculpa mãe…" disse enjoado. Ginny e Tonks davam risinhos, enquanto que Harry fingia limpar a boca com o guardanapo para disfarçar o sorriso.

"Ele vai a Hogwarts! Vai fazer um estágio de uma semana!" exclamou Hermione, apontando para um ponto específico da carta. Ron fez uma careta.

"Boa…" murmurou zangado.

"Oiçam" começou Hermione ignorando o comentário de Ron "_Querida Hermione – vá lá ao menos ele sabe escrever o meu nome direito" comentou enquanto recitava a carta "__Eu vou fazer um estágio em Hogwarts na primeira semana das vossas aulas, para melhorar o meu inglês. Pelo que vês nesta carta, acho que tenho melhorado... De qualquer maneira tenho de falar contigo pessoalmente. – huh, ele está muito misterioso…" disse Hermione, enquanto que um Ron aflito contorcia-se na cadeira devido ao que tinha acabado de ouvir. _

"Mas o que será que ele quer falar com ela?" pensou.

"_Vemo-nos a 1 de Setembro. Beijos, Viktor Krum_" terminou, dobrando a carta e guardando-a no bolso. "Mal posso esperar!"

Ron grunhiu. "Escusavas de ter recitado essa última parte…" Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante. "Vamos Harry. Não disseste que íamos treinar?" disse Ron, levantando-se quase imediatamente.

"Oh agora está com pressa…" disse Harry sarcasticamente enquanto se levantava também.

*

Harry já estava a ficar aborrecido, visto Ron ainda não ter defendido nenhum golo já há vinte minutos no mini-campo que havia na Toca.

"Ron! Não estás concentrado!" Harry exclamou.

"Estou pois! Esta eu defendo, vais ver" disse Ron, não muito convincentemente. Harry apontou a quaffle mesmo à cabeça de Ron e atirou. Este nem mexeu um músculo, visto estar ainda com uma expressão distante, e a bola acertou-lhe bem na testa derrubando-o da vassoura.

"Hey! Isso não é uma bludger, mas mesmo assim aleija!" disse Ron, enquanto esfregava a testa. Harry desceu da vassoura e abanava a cabeça com frustração.

"Tu nem te esforçaste!" ele repreendeu, e esticou a mão para ajudar o amigo.

"Desculpa Harry… É que aquela carta… Sei lá, acho que estou a ficar doido" disse Ron a levantar-se, com uma expressão tristonha na cara.

Harry acalmou-se, compreendendo a atitude de Ron. "Vai falar com ela" disse firmemente.

"O quê?" Ron perguntou confuso.

"Vai falar com a Hermione". Ron mesmo assim fez uma expressão de confusão. "Olha eu não sou parvo nenhum e sei o que vocês sentem um pelo outro. Devias ver o que eu vi ontem à noite quando estavas a dormir. E aposto que o Krum não quer falar com ela para lhe pedir ajuda durante o estágio…"

"Sentir o quê? Ontem à noite? O que é que tas para aí a dizer Harry?" Ron perguntou ainda mais baralhado, ou pelo menos a fazer-se de baralhado.

"Amor" Harry disse apenas. "Agora vai lá falar com ela, que eu vou tomar um duche." E afastou-se. Ron ainda ficou ali algum tempo a olhar para o chão, a segurar a vassoura.

"Será que o Harry tem razão?" ele pensou enquanto sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos a formar-se dentro dele. "Será amor isto que eu sinto?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do autor: Pessoal, mandem reviews!

Wo Ai Ni (Taís): Obrigado pelas tuas reviews e pelo teu apoio! O facto de ter pelo menos alguém atento à minha história deixa-me com vontade de escrever mais.

Fate-Lingod: Espero que eu esteja a melhorar, e agradeço que tenhas gostado até agora.

Vou tentar fazer update o mais depressa que posso.


	5. Feliz Aniversário Harry!

Nota do Autor: A marca "Harry Potter" ainda não me pertence, mas não percas pela demora JK… (solta uma gargalhada maléfica que faz lembrar o Dr. Evil…)

A canção que aparece neste capítulo chama-se "It is you (I have loved)" interpretado por Dana Glover, e vem da banda sonora de um filme que eu adoro: "Shrek".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Feliz Aniversário Harry!

Harry preparava-se para subir as escadas para ir tomar um longo banho, quando foi impedido por uma voz familiar vinda detrás dele.

"Agora vais me contar tudo o que sabes!" disse Ginny firmemente. Harry olhou para ela e, apesar de firme, ela tinha um sorriso malicioso na cara.

"Tudo bem. Mas aviso-te que estou suado" disse Harry, alinhando na conversa.

"Oh, eu gosto de homens suados!" Ginny respondeu, para grande surpresa de Harry. Ele nunca pensou que ela fosse tão atrevida. "E o que é esta sensação no estômago?" pensou. "A única vez que me senti assim foi com a Cho… Oh céus." A compreensão tomou conta dele, e espantou-se o quão depressa se apercebeu disso. Mas calhar aquele sentimento já lá estava, escondido bem no fundo… O seu raciocínio foi interrompido por Ginny quando esta o puxava para o sofá, para poder começar o interrogatório. Harry contou os eventos da noite anterior, e até o treino falhado de Quidditch do qual acabara de voltar. Mas ele foi mais longe quando Ginny lhe perguntou quando é que ele começara a desconfiar, e contou sobre o Baile, do boneco Krum sem braço, e até lembrou-se de situações que nem sequer se apercebera na altura, como as lesmas e outras demais.

"Pelos vistos foi amor à primeira vista!" Ginny exclamou alegremente. Nenhum deles reparara que o espaço entre eles no sofá tinha diminuído. "Assim como eu por ti… no primeiro ano, quer dizer." Agora ela tinha as orelhas coradas. Harry engoliu em seco, mas disse uma coisa que não pensou que tivesse coragem de dizer.

"Mas ainda gostas de mim? Dessa maneira" disse Harry, com as pernas a tremer ligeiramente. Dentro dele, sentia-se surpreendido por tal ousadia.

"Hum, não sei." Ela de repente ficara nervosa. "Acho que sim, ainda gosto de ti. Mas já não é uma paixoneta idiota, é algo mais. Mas tu deves achar-me uma rapariguinha imbecil…" Ela soltou uma mistura de riso e suspiro "Depois de algumas vergonhas que te fiz passar, como no dia dos namorados do segundo ano."

"Mas tu provaste ser muito mais no ano que passou. Tu mostraste ser mais madura que maior parte das raparigas da tua idade. Bolas, até da minha idade! Eu sinto que tu és a única pessoa que posso falar e que me ouve… da maneira que eu quero ser ouvido." O próprio Harry não acreditava no que tinha conseguido dizer, mas as palavras simplesmente escorregavam-lhe da boca. "Tu é especial."

"A sério?" Ginny perguntou num sussurro.

"Sério sério" Harry respondeu a sorrir. A pequena Weasley era alguém bastante diferente aos olhos deles. Harry até podia jurar que a via a brilhar. Eles começaram a aproximar-se, o calor corporal de um e do outro a chamá-los. Quando os lábios estavam prestes a tocarem-se, uma voz fê-los separarem-se.

"Vocês viram o…?" Hermione apercebeu-se o que interrompera. "Oh meu deus! O que é que vocês…? Vocês…?" Hermione não parecia articular bem as palavras.

"Não graças a ti" disse Ginny aborrecida, mas Harry sorria de orelha a orelha. "O Sirius devia ter visto isto!" pensou, e logo de seguida o sorriso desvaneceu-se.

"Eu vou…" Hermione apontou desajeitadamente para cima "…lá para o quarto. Pois, para o quarto…" Ginny abanava a cabeça.

"Que belo_ timing _o dela, não achas?" ela disse, mas calando-se quando viu a cara de Harry. "Que se passa? Foi algo que eu fiz?" perguntou preocupada.

"Não. Lembrei-me do Sirius. Eu até estava a conseguir afastar os meus pensamentos daí, mas…" Harry deu um suspiro longo e triste. Ginny deu-lhe uma festa na cara e puxou-lhe a cabeça para encostar no ombro dela, e assim ficaram durante algum tempo. Não havia mais segredos entre eles. Nunca mais.

*

O Verão prosseguiu normalmente, sem sinais de Voldemort. Ron nada fez para se revelar a Hermione, embora fosse notória a sua apreensão pelo aproximar do fim das férias. No entanto já não discutiam tanto e havia uma certa tensão inexplicável entre os dois…

Harry e Ginny por outro lado passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, falavam cada vez mais um com o outro e era possível vê-los de mão dada. Fora do olhar de Ron é claro… Se havia razão pela qual não tinham nada mais sério, era devido ao temperamento imprevisível de Ron. Embora ele tivesse dado provas no passado de que ele apoiaria aquela relação, o casal não quis arriscar despertar a ira dele. De todos os Weasleys, para dizer a verdade. Afinal aquela era a pequena Weasley, a única rapariga no meio de tantos rapazes.

"Eles tratam-me como um bebé! Eu já não sou assim tão pequena…" desabafava ela de vez em quando, desanimada.

Chegou o dia de aniversário de Harry. Mrs. Weasley estava a preparar uma festa surpresa, e encarregou Ginny de distrai-lo. Ela não perdeu tempo e pegou no braço de Harry e arrastou-o para o quintal.

"Hey calma!" disse Harry, quase tropeçando num pedregulho.

Ginny riu-se. "Desculpa. Agora ficamos aqui até quando eu te disser!" disse Ginny firmemente, a fazer lembrar Mrs. Weasley.

"Sabes que as vezes és assustadoramente parecida com a tua mãe?" Harry perguntou.

"Já me disseram algumas vezes…" Ginny respondeu, com a ponta das orelhas rosadas.

"Agora vamos lá esperar pela tal _festa surpresa" Harry disse, dando ênfase a "festa surpresa"._

Ginny fez um ar zangado e cruzou os braços. "Quem te contou?"

"Ninguém. Apenas é demasiado óbvio"

"É não é? Não sabemos esconder nada. Damos muito nas vistas" ela disse, agora a rir-se. "Mas mesmo assim _eu_ tenho uma surpresa para ti."

"Ai sim? Qual é?" disse Harry em tom de desafio. Ginny puxou-o pelo colarinho e os lábios de ambos fizeram contacto. Um impulso eléctrico percorreu a espinha de ambos, provocando-lhes um arrepio agradável. Eles afastaram-se devido à falta de ar.

"Mas que presente!" disse Harry ainda sem fôlego. Ginny riu-se. "Há mais de onde esse veio." Eles iam recomeçar, mas a voz de Mrs. Weasley a chamá-los para "jantar" impediu-os.

"Vamos lá ver a tua festa surpresa?" Ginny perguntou.

"'Bora" Harry respondeu. Assim que abriram a porta, saltaram todos de vários sítios a gritar "surpresa!". Mesmo sabendo já do que o esperava, ficou surpreendido com a quantidade de gente que tinha ido e com o trabalho que tiveram para ele. Bill estava cada vez mais próximo de Fleur e era óbvio que algo se passava entre eles. Percy já tinha feito as pazes com Penélope (graças à Mrs. Weasley), e este estava mais feliz que nunca. Charlie não pôde vir porque estava com montes de trabalho na Roménia.

A festa decorreu de maneira normal, todos querendo felicitar Harry. Chegou o bolo e uma catástrofe fora evitada a tempo, quando Mrs. Weasley descobriu que as velas que se encontravam no bolo eram Velas Explosivas, cortesia de Fred e George. Todos cantaram os parabéns e deram os seus presentes a Harry. Enfim um aniversário normal, algo que Harry realmente nunca tinha tido.

Momentos mais tarde Ginny foi encontrar Harry sentado no sofá cabisbaixo. "Harry?" ela perguntou a inclinar a cabeça para poder vê-lo melhor.

"Quem me dera que o Sirius tivesse aqui" ele disse obscuramente.

Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou-lhe a mão tenramente. "Eu sei como tu te sentes, mas é o teu aniversário. Não penses agora nisso" ela pôs-lhe a mão no queixo, e levantou-lhe a cabeça delicadamente. "OK?" Harry apenas acenou. "Assim está melhor." De repente uma música começou a tocar. "O que é isso?" Ginny perguntou.

"É música muggle. A Hermione trouxe alguns CD's e pediu a Mrs. Weasley para os pôr a tocar por magia." Harry riu-se da expressão que Ginny fez com a palavra "CD". "É um objecto onde os muggles gravam música." Ele levantou-se bruscamente e agarrou a mão de Ginny. "Vem, eu mostro-te." Chegaram a uma pequena pilha de caixas quadradas, no qual Harry agarrou a primeira e abriu-a. Lá dentro encontrava-se um objecto brilhante, que parecia um espelho. Harry tirou o CD de dentro da caixa e deu a Ginny. "Cuidado, não toques aqui" ele disse, apontando para a superfície reflectora. Ginny virou e revirou o objecto, espreitando pelo buraco no meio deste e abanando-o para ver se este produzia algum som.

"Como é que funciona?" ela perguntou curiosa e algo céptica.

"Bem os muggles têm uns aparelhos para o reproduzirem, mas obviamente não precisamos disso"disse Harry apontando para o CD que rodava no ar, com o que pareciam pequenas estrelas douradas a mantê-lo no ar. De repente a música parou e outra mais calma começou. Ginny soltou um "oh" de entusiasmo.

"Vamos dançar!" ela acrescentou, arrastando Harry para o meio da sala.

Harry sentiu um ardor na cara que lhe indicava que estava a corar. "Hum Ginny? Eu não sei dançar…" ele disse um pouco embaraçado. 

There is something that I see

(Há algo que eu vejo)

  
In the way you look at me

(Na maneira como tu olhas para mim)

  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

(Há um sorriso, uma verdade nos teus olhos)

"Oh não sejas tonto!" ela respondeu pondo os braços nos ombros de Harry, e encostando a cabeça no peito deste. Levado pelo momento, Harry agarrou a cintura de Ginny e começou a guiá-la levemente.

But an unexpected way

(Mas uma maneira inesperada)

On this unexpected day

(Neste dia inesperado)

Could it mean this is where I belong

(Será que é aqui que eu pertenço?)  
  


It is you I have loved all along

(És tu que eu amei o tempo todo)

 Estava a ser melhor do que ele esperava, de tal maneira que quis que aquele momento não acabasse… Outros dos casais que também se encontravam a bailar eram Bill e Fleur, Percy e Penélope, Mr e Mrs. Wealsey e Lupin e Tonks.

It's no more mystery

(Não há mais mistério)

  
It is finally clear to me

(Finalmente é claro para mim)

  
You're the home my heart searched for so long

(Tu és o lar que o meu coração procurou tanto tempo)  
  


And it is you I have loved all along

(E és tu que eu amei o tempo todo)

Entretanto, Ron estava sentado numa cadeira, batalhando consigo próprio se havia de convidar Hermione para dançar ou não. Sentia que se não a convidasse ira-se arrepender como há dois anos atrás naquele fatídico baile. Estava de tal maneira envolvido nos seus pensamentos, que nem reparou que o motivo das suas preocupações estava em frente dele.

"Hey" Hermione disse, fazendo Ron saltar na cadeira. Hermione riu-se. "Vá-lá Ron não sou assim tão feia…"

"Desculpa, não te vi chegar…" Ron respondeu, um pouco envergonhado. Houve um pequeno silêncio, que Ron quebrou logo de seguida, agora a seguir com os olhos Harry e Ginny. "Passa-se alguma coisa entre eles?"

"Acho que sim" Hermione olhou de repente preocupada para Ron, à espera que este fosse saltar da cadeira para esmurrar Harry forte e feio. Mas ele apenas sorriu. "Tu não te importas?" Hermione perguntou bastante surpreendida.

"Não estejas tão surpreendida. Se há alguém que consegue tomar conta da minha Ginny é o Harry. Assim já pode ser da família!" Ron estava invulgarmente feliz com aquela cena. Hermione estranhou a reacção de Ron, mas achou-a reconfortante. Afinal ele era mais compreensivo do que ela pensava

There were times I ran to hide

(Houve tempos em que me escondi)

  
Afraid to show the other side

(Com medo de mostrar o outro lado)

  
Alone in the night without you

(Sozinha na noite sem ti)

"Hum Ron? Estava a pensar…" ela mordeu o lábio "…queres dançar?" Ron mal podia acreditar no que ouvira. Estaria ela a convidá-lo para dançar?

"Eu… hã… dançar?" Ron estava demasiado embasbacado para dizer alguma coisa direito. "Boa, ela convida-te e tu só sabes é dizer baboseiras!" pensou nervoso e irritado com ele próprio. Hermione já estava a fazer uma cara de desilusão, a pensar que aquilo significava um não.

"Se não quiseres eu entend…" Hermione começou quando foi interrompida por Ron.

"Claro que quero!" ele quase que gritou, chamando a atenção de todos os que lá estavam. Harry e Ginny por um momento descolaram-se da sua posição de dança e riram-se um para o outro devido à cara de Ron, e voltaram à posição inicial. "Claro que quero" ele repetiu, agora com a voz mais baixa e com as orelhas rosadas. Hermione sorriu e puxou-o para junto dos outros casais. Ela também pôs os braços em cima dos ombros de Ron mas, ao contrário de Ginny, ficou a olhar para os olhos dele. Ron imitou Harry e agarrou-a pela cintura, seguindo o ritmo da música.

But now I know just who you are

(Mas agora eu sei quem tu és)

  
And I know you hold my heart

(E sei que seguras o meu coração)

  
Finally this is where I belong

(Finalmente é aqui que eu pertenço)

  
It is you I have loved all along  
(És tu que eu amei o tempo todo)  
  


It's no more mystery

(Não há mais mistério)

  
It is finally clear to me

(É finalmente claro para mim)

  
You're the home my heart searched for so long

(Tu és o lar que o meu coração procurou por tanto tempo)

  
And it is you I have loved all along

(E foste tu que eu amei o tempo todo)

Ron tinha um sorriso pateta na cara mas não se importava, pois tinha Hermione nos braços e sentia-se mais feliz do que alguma vez teve. Olhou para Harry e este piscou-lhe o olho. Ron retribuiu, piscando o olho também.

Over and over

(Uma e outra vez)

  
I'm filled with emotion

(Eu encho-me de emoção)

  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
(O teu amor, apressa-se pelas minhas veias)

  
And I am filled

(E estou cheia)

  
With the sweetest devotion

(Com a mais doce devoção)

  
As I look into your perfect face

(Enquanto olho para a tua cara perfeita)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do autor: Ai, ai… Eu sou um romântico sem remédio;-) As partes de acção e aventura estão a chegar, não se preocupem. Por favor continuem a acompanhar a minha fic!!!!


	6. Um dia na DiagonAl

Nota do autor: Já só me faltam 1000000000 dólares para comprar a marca "Harry Potter"!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: Um dia na Diagon-Al

Ron quase que não dormira, passando praticamente a noite inteira a olhar para o tecto a pensar na dança com Hermione do dia anterior. "Ela convidou-me…" pensou pela centésima vez, com uma sensação contínua de reboliço no estômago. Tinha sido tão agradável, que quase que lhe apeteceu gritar quando chegou a altura de acabar a festa. Mas depois um pensamento repentino mudou-lhe a disposição. "Será que ela pensa o mesmo? Não, ela tem o Krum que é famoso e rico. O que é que ela quereria com o pobre do Ron Weasley que não tem dinheiro sequer para comprar material escolar para ele?" Suspirou mais alto do que queria, e olhou aflito para a cama de Harry para ver se ele tinha sido acordado. Mas este apenas se virou para o outro lado, ainda a dormir profundamente. Ron tornou a suspirar de alívio, e mais baixo que o anterior. A manhã estava quase no seu auge, e não tardaria que ele tenha que enfrentar Hermione. "Será que lhe deve dizer o que sinto? E se ela se rir de mim? E se ela se afastar de mim? Mas que dor de cabeça…" ele sentia-se cada vez mais desanimado. Mal sabia ele que, no quarto do outro lado do corredor alguém pensava exactamente no mesmo.

*

"Vá meninos toca a descer! Vamos à Diagon-Al!" chamou Mrs. Weasley do fundo das escadas.

"Diagon-Al…?" disse Harry ainda meio a dormitar, e com um olho meio aberto por causa da luz. Olhou para Ron. "As nossas cartas já chegaram?" Ron acenou. Harry começou a apalpar a mesa-de-cabeceira à procura dos óculos. Quando os pôs, fez uma cara de surpresa ao ver Ron já a vestir-se. "O Ron a madrugar? O que é que se passa?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha com desconfiança.

"Acordei cedo e não consegui dormir mais. Não é assim tão anormal quanto isso" disse Ron obviamente aborrecido. Harry apenas encolheu os ombros. Saiu da cama e começou a vestir-se também.

"Ouve Ron…" disse enquanto procurava uma camisola na mala "…já deves ter reparado que eu e a Ginny… bom…" Harry estava com a ideia que Ron fosse saltar-lhe para a garganta a qualquer momento.

"OK" Ron respondeu, deixando Harry perplexo. "Porquê essa cara? Já a Hermione fez essa cara ontem também! Por Merlin, vocês devem pensar que eu sou uma besta sanguinária!" E riu-se do seu próprio comentário.

"É que é tua irmã pequena, e sei o que ela significa para ti. E tens que admitir que tu és bastante imprevisível…" Harry disse, ainda embasbacado com a resposta de Ron.

"Olha Harry, nem eu posso impedir a minha irmã de crescer. E sempre tive aquela ideia de que se ela tem de ficar com alguém, que seja contigo. Assim podíamos ser família!" Harry riu-se da ideia de Ron. "Mas…" os risos pararam imediatamente "…se tu magoares minha irmã, eu espanco-te com uma pá." Harry engoliu em seco com medo do próprio amigo, pois a cara que ele estava a fazer intimidaria qualquer um. Ron tornou a sorrir. "Agora vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço. Estou faminto!"

"Uh claro…" Harry respondeu, ainda a tentar assimilar toda a cena. O rapaz-que-sobreviveu podia enfrentar dragões, aranhas gigantes, baslisicos, _Dementors_ e até Voldemort… mas algo que ele não queria experimentar era a fúria de um Weasley.

Entretanto, Hermione e Ginny tinham começado uma conversa parecida.

"Vocês estavam muito juntinhos ontem…" Ginny disse, com um enorme sorriso na cara. Hermione estava com a face avermelhada.

"Oh Ginny vá lá… nós só dançamos" ela sentia-se tremendamente embaraçada.

"Se foi só dança, porque é que passaste a noite toda acordada, e a murmurar coisas do tipo _oh será que ele gosta de mim?_" Ginny continuou, fingindo um olhar distante. Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"Mas tu tiveste a espiar-me? Eu não…" Hermione estava muito atrapalhada.

"Espiar-te? Eu vi-te foi meio da noite. Acordei por acaso e reparei que tu nem perto estavas de dormir, e que murmuravas algo. Então eu ouvi tu dizeres isso" a ruiva dava risinhos de tempo a tempo.

"E depois? Podia estar a falar do Krum!" Hermione arrependeu-se dentro dela de ter dito aquilo.

"Oh por favor! Tu disseste-me que gostavas do Ron antes daquele jogo de "Verdade ou Consequência" Lembras-te?" Era verdade, Hermione já não se lembrava disso. "Porque é que não vais falar com ele? Acredita, ele iria ficar radiante."

"Eu não sei… Eu nem sei como vou encará-lo hoje por causa de ontem. É verdade que aquela dança significou alguma coisa." Hermione enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. "Ginny ajuda-me. Como é que tu e o Harry fizeram?"

"Eu e o Harry não somos cabeças duras como vocês!" Ginny retaliou, talvez mais bruscamente do que queria. Hermione fez uma cara triste. "Desculpa saiu-me. Vamos mas é descer que temos que nos despachar." Hermione acenou e seguiu Ginny para fora do quarto, ainda a pensar no que havia de dizer a Ron.

O pequeno-almoço desapareceu com rapidez porque Mrs. Weasley estava com pressa. Ron e Hermione nem sequer olharam um para o outro durante a refeição toda, e Harry estava a ficar aborrecido com isso. Assim que acabaram de comer dirigiram-se todos para a lareira para irem com o pó de Floo para a Diagon-Al. Um a um foram entrando e desaparecendo por entre as chamas verde-esmeralda, excepto Tonks e Lupin que preferiram desmaterializarem-se.

Quando lá chegaram, viram Lupin a falar com Moody e Kingsley. "Ah Harry! Já cá estás" disse Kingsley animado. "Como estão a ser as férias?"

"Boas" Harry respondeu. "Vocês estão aqui para me escoltar?" perguntou receando a resposta. A última coisa que ele queria era o Malfoy, ou qualquer um na verdade, a vê-lo com uma escolta trás. Lupin acenou.

"Eu sei que é um pouco embaraçoso e dá nas vistas. Mas é para o teu bem Harry." Lupin respondeu firmemente. "Agora vamos lá fazer as vossas compras."

O primeiro sítio onde Hermione se dirigiu foi à Flourish and Blotts. "Quem diria…" Ron disse sarcasticamente para Harry. Harry riu-se, mas logo de seguida teve uma ideia.

"Acompanha-a!" disse ele quase bruscamente.

"O quê?" Ron perguntou confuso.

"Vai com ela, tonto!" Ginny interveio. Então Ron correu. Hermione estava prestes a entrar na loja quando Ron parou-a e disse-lhe algo que Harry não percebeu. Depois entraram os dois na loja.

Harry fez um sorriso de orelha a orelha e virou-se para Ginny apertando-lhe a mão. "Missão cumprida" disse, com um ar muito cordial. Ela riu-se também. Pondo o braço a volta de Ginny, Harry pergunta-lhe: "Então… onde vamos?"

"Já foste à loja do Fred e do George?" Harry abanou a cabeça. "Então vamos lá. Espero é que não te assustes com o caos que costuma rodear a loja…"

"Eu já sei como é que os teus irmãos são" ele respondeu, ainda a sorrir.

*

Enquanto tentava tirar uma cópia de _Criaturas da Noite: A Verdade sobre os Vampiros de uma estante, Hermione deixou cair um outro livro que estava ao lado. Ron apressou-se a apanhá-lo._

"Tens que ter mais cuidado para a próxima" dizia ele enquanto punha o livro de volta no sítio onde estava. No entanto Hermione impediu-o.

"Espera!" disse ela a agarrar-lhe no braço, e tirou-lhe o livro da mão. Ron protestou mas ela ignorou. Quando viu a capa, Hermione deu arquejo de surpresa. "Tu sabes o que é isto?" ela perguntou apontado desenfreadamente, e com entusiasmo estampado no rosto.

"Um livro?" disse Ron a franzir as sobrancelhas e a coçar a nuca.

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Sim, mas é um livro muggle!" Ron aproximou-se num instante.

"A sério?" agora ele também estava curioso. "Não sabia que tinham cá livros muggles."

"Nem eu…" ela disse, agarrando no livro como se fosse um tesouro precioso.

Ron olhou para o título e leu-o em voz alta "_Romeu e Julieta de William Shakespeare_. Já o leste?" Ron deu uma chapada na sua própria testa. "Oh que pergunta, claro que sim."

"Nunca o acabei. E isto na verdade é uma peça de teatro."

"Terei ouvido bem? Não o acabaste?" Ron examinou o livro de alto a baixo. "Mas tu já leste livros muito maiores!"

"Eu nunca consegui ler o final, é muito triste" Hermione respondeu, franzindo a testa.

"Então porquê?" Ron não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

"É que Romeu e Julieta…" Hermione começou "…são amantes mas são filhos de famílias rivais, por isso o seu amor é proibido. Mas eles não desistem um dum outro apesar das adversidades e chegam a casar-se em segredo. Mas para poderem ficar juntos sem que haja uma guerra entre as famílias, Julieta finge ter morrido com uma poção…" ela deu um grande suspiro, como se preparasse para dar uma notícia terrível "…e Romeu chega e vendo-a, pensa que está mesmo morta, e mata-se com um punhal. Quando Julieta acorda e vê Romeu morto, mata-se também."

"Céus, isso é mesmo triste!" Ron ficara mais sensibilizado com aquela história do que esperava. "Mas se não o leste todo, como sabes o final?"

"Todos os muggles sabem o final do Romeu e Julieta" ela disse, com o seu jeito de "sabe-tudo". Ela voltou a guardar delicadamente o livro na estante e dirigiu-se a outra, para procurar os livros que pediam na carta de Hogwarts.

"Não o queres comprar?" ele perguntou.

"Deixa estar, tenho que poupar para poder comprar tudo."

Mas Ron, sem ela ver, pegou no livro e dirigiu-se ao balcão para pagar.

*

"Tu não estavas a brincar!" exclamou Harry a acompanhar com os olhos uma mulher que fugia em terror da loja, com os cabelos a arder. Lá de dentro vinha uma explosão de gargalhadas. A tabuleta onde devia dizer _Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasleys_, estava escrito algo sem sentido, que não era mais que o nome do estabelecimento mas com as letras todas trocadas.

Ginny cruzou os braços. "Eu sinceramente não sei como é que as pessoas continuam a voltar cá, sabendo que podem ser vítimas de algo mesmo embaraçoso."

"Se calhar à mais gente com sentido de humor do que pensávamos?" Harry perguntou, já um pouco arrependido de ir visitar os gémeos.

"E tu estás de bom humor hoje?" Ginny perguntou em tom de desafio, mas Harry não reparou.

"Se calhar têm piedade de nós… Tu és irmã deles e eu sou vosso amigo…"

"E também és meu namorado, por isso prepara-te." Definitivamente não era aquilo que ele queria ter ouvido. Engoliu em seco e prosseguiu. "Moody, entras?" Harry perguntou, enquanto o Auror os acompanhava de perto.

"Não tenho paciência para brincadeiras!" resmungou como resposta.

"Tu é que sabes…" Assim que entraram, foram recebidos por Lee Jordan.

"Harry Potter! A visitar o nosso humilde negócio?" Lee perguntou, entusiasmadamente.

"Lee? Trabalhas cá?" Harry perguntou, espantado.

"Sim, mas é só no Verão. Ainda tenho assuntos em Hogwarts…" Lee respondeu, com um sorriso maldoso. "Ginny que bom ver-te também. Ouvi dizer que vocês os dois…" Harry e Ginny acenaram e deram as mãos. "Ui que isso é sério! E o Ron e a Hermione? Não vieram convosco?"

"Eles estão os dois na Flourish and Blotts" Ginny respondeu.

"Pois na _Flourish_ and Blotts_… Claro"  disse Lee, a piscar-lhes o olho. Harry e Ginny olharam um para o outro e riram-se. De repente ouviu-se uma voz estridente, que chamou a atenção de toda a gente._

"AQUI ESTÃO ELES, O CASAL DO MOMENTO! HARRY POTTER E GINNY WEASLEY!" gritou George com uma voz anormalmente alta. Ginny estava corada e irritada.

"Vamos embora agora por favor!" ela implorou. 

"Ah, os pombinhos não se podem ir já embora!" disse Fred, apanhando Ginny de surpresa.

"POIS… UPS…" disse George ainda a gritar. "_QUIETUS!_" ele disse apontando a varinha para a sua própria garganta, e a sua voz voltou ao normal. "Pois, ainda temos muito para vos mostrar" George continuou, agora meio rouco.

"George? Como é que estás a fazer magia? Tu não podes…" Harry disse sendo interrompido por Fred.

"Não sei se reparaste, mas já não estamos em Hogwarts meu caro."

"O Dumbledore mandou-nos cartas a perguntar se não queríamos voltar, mas decidimos que estamos bem assim" George prosseguiu.

"E tudo graças a ti meu caro amigo!" disse Fred, e Ginny fez uma cara de confusão. "Então ainda não sabes cara irmã? Foi graças ao prémio do torneio dos Três Feiticeiros aqui deste jovem que nos permitiu abrir a loja!" agora falou George. Ginny olhou para Harry espantada.

"Não ficaste com o prémio?" Harry abanou a cabeça. "E o que é que a mãe tem a dizer sobre isso?" ela continuou, virada agora para os gémeos.

"Ela considera que foi um acto nobre da parte do Harry, mesmo que tenha sido para um propósito tão nefasto" disse Fred com tom de gozo. "Mas olhem para nós agora: a família nunca esteve tão bem!" George e Ginny acenaram. Harry nunca soube bem qual era o estado financeiro da família Weasley, tirando o facto do Ron estar sempre a queixar-se de ser pobre. Mas, pelos vistos, isso estava a mudar.

"Vamos comprar o resto das coisas. Vamos Ginny?" disse Harry, virando-se para Ginny.

"Sim, por favor!" ela respondeu baixinho.

"Voltem sempre!" disse George galantemente, sem antes apertar uma buzina cujo som fez as paredes estrmecer.

Harry e Ginny estavam a caminho da Flourish and Blotts para se encontrarem com os amigos sempre acompanhados por Moody como se este fosse um cão fiel, quando encontraram, para aborrecimento de Harry…

"Malfoy. Só me faltava este!" Harry murmurou. Draco reparou também em Harry e dirigiu-se a ele.

"Olha olha, se não é o santo Potter e a sua namorada! Andas a exibi-la? Ela pode ser bonita, mas a família dela é bastante duvidosa" Draco disse com sarcasmo. 

"Não a metas nisto Malfoy. E tu não pareces muito protegido, sem aquelas duas torres a que chamas amigos a teu lado" Harry respondeu, já a perder a paciência.

"Olha quem fala, Potter. Tu tens mais guarda-costas que o Ministro da Magia!" Draco continuou, cada vez mais irritante a cada segundo.

"Ele não tem muita escolha, Malfoy" agora Ginny interveio.

Draco ia responder, quando uma voz rouca falou. "O que se passa?" Draco olhou com terror para Moody, com memórias a aparecerem-lhe. Sim ele sabia que o Moody que o transformara num furão não era aquele, mas mesmo assim…"Ah és tu. Ouvi dizer que ficaste bem com pêlo." Moody resmungou. "Queres experimentar outra vez?"

Draco calou-se e ficou pálido. "É melhor que não apareças amanhã em Kings Cross, ou vais te arrepender!" ele completou, pronto para se afastar. Embora tenha parecido uma ameaça, Harry notou pelo tom de voz de Draco que aquilo era mais uma advertência. E quando Lucius apareceu logo a seguir, podia jurar que tinha visto Draco fazer uma cara de aflição.

"Harry Potter. Devo dizer-te que tens sido uma dor de cabeça com as tuas aventurazitas." Lucius disse friamente.

"Afasta-te Malfoy!" Moody resmungou, já de varinha em riste.

Lucius olhou com desdém para Moody, e depois tornou a virar-se para Harry. "A tua sorte está a acabar, Potter. Aproveita-a enquanto ela dura." Lucius ajeitou a capa e afastou-se. Draco ia a seguir o pai, mas parou quando viu Hermione e Ron a saírem da livraria. Ron estava a tirar algo de dentro do bolso, mas voltou a guardar quando viu o Slytherin.

"Hey Sangue de Lama, já vi que pescaste um. E eu a pensar que eras uma rapariga certinha mas afinal és uma mulher escarlate suja" Draco cuspiu.

Aquilo caiu como uma bomba. Hermione estava quase a chorar e Ron estava vermelho com um tomate. "Ela… não… é… uma mulher escarlate!" o ruivo conseguiu dizer, antes que a raiva tomasse conta dele. Saltou em cima de Draco e esmurrou-o como nunca o tinha esmurrado antes. Lupin, Kingsley e Moody conseguiram afastar Ron, mas com dificuldade. Hermione nunca o tinha visto assim, e sentia-se feliz por ele fazer aquilo por ela, mesmo sabendo que o poderia pôr em sarilhos.

"Vai te embora Malfoy" ameaçou Moody, e Draco, que estava sangrar sem parar do nariz, saiu a correr.

"Já estás mais calmo?" Lupin perguntou, com a mão no ombro de Ron. Este acenou nervosamente. "Óptimo" olhou em volta e viu que as pessoas que tinham parado para ver a cena estavam a dispersar. "Já compraram tudo?" todos abanaram a cabeça excepto Hermione. "Então toca a despachar, não quero arranjar mais problemas."

"Lupin, não podes culpar o Ron. Ouviste o que o Draco chamou à Hermione…" disse Harry indignado.

"Sim eu sei, mas não é só isso que me preocupa. O que me preocupa é o que os Malfoys disseram" disse Lupin desconfiado. "Agora despacha-te." Harry acenou e afastou-se.

Meia hora depois estavam todos reunidos no Caldeirão Escoante, prontos para partirem por pó de Floo para a Toca.

"Tu estás bem?" Hermione perguntou gentilmente a Ron.

"Eu estou bem, não há problema" ele respondeu.

"Mas estás ferido" ela insistiu, apontando para o corte no lábio de Ron.

"Eu estou bem, a sério." Ele agarrou na mão dela para confortá-la. "Não te preocupes."

Lupin começou a fazer um gesto a chamar Ron para a lareira. "Ron, és tu agora." Ele pegou num pouco de pó e preparava-se para o atirar, quando Hermione interrompeu.

"Ron?"

"Diz"

"Obrigada." 

Ron sorriu e atirou o pó, dizendo ao mesmo tempo "A Toca."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do Autor: Continuem a deixar reviews! Estou cada vez mais entusiasmado com esta história. E preparem-se porque vai ficar muito excitante.

Mais uma vez gostava de agradecer à Taís (A.K.A. Wo Ai Ni) pelo apoio dado durante a concepção desta história! Obrigado!!!!


	7. Ataque em Kings Cross

Nota do Autor: OK, o "Harry Potter" não me pertence. E depois?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7: Ataque em Kings Cross

Quando todos regressaram à Toca, Ron preparava-se para tentar dar o livro a Hermione, mas Mrs. Weasley ao ver o corte no lábio do filho levou-o à força para a casa de banho para aplicar um pouco de curativo.

"Oh filho, isso está horrível!" disse Mrs. Weasley enquanto puxava Ron pela mão.

"Mas mãe…" ele disse aborrecido. Mais uma vez, não conseguira dar o livro a Hermione.

Durante o resto do dia Ron lutou contra a sua vontade de dar o livro a Hermione, mas achou melhor esperar pela altura ideal para não haver "interrupções". Mas na Toca era difícil estar-se sozinho, não só porque a casa estava cheia de gente, mas também porque o Fred e o George estavam a desmaterializarem-se ao calhas pela casa toda. "Dou-lhe no comboio" Ron pensou, já um pouco desesperado.

No dia a seguir era altura de voltar para Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione e Ginny estavam entusiasmados, mas Harry não tanto.

"O ano passado correu-me tão mal, que eu estou com receio" disse ele desanimadamente durante o pequeno-almoço.

"Oh Harry, vais ver que este ano vai correr melhor. Não sei se te lembras, mas a Umbridge já lá não está…" disse Ginny, enquanto passava com a mão carinhosamente nas costas de Harry.

"Sim, certo" ele respondeu não muito convencido. Não era só sobre Umbridge que ele estava a preocupado.

*

O Mr. Weasley tinha arranjado outro carro entretanto, um Renault 5 vermelho, mas sem estar encantado, por exigência de Mrs. Weasley.

"Não pões feitiços nenhuns feitiços nesse carro! A última vez que o fizeste, acabaste por responder a um embaraçoso inquérito no Ministério!" ela repreendeu. Ron corou com a memória, enquanto que Harry, Hermione e Ginny tapavam a boca para impedir que os seus risos fossem ouvidos.

"Mas querida, tenho que pôr um feitiço de expansão no carro para cabermos todos!" Mr. Weasley esclareceu. Mrs. Weasley pensou por um pouco e depois cedeu. Entraram todos para o carro, e este começou a andar.

Quando chegaram a Kings Cross, faltavam dez minutos para o comboio partir. À porta da estação estava Moody e Kingsley que tinham saído de Grimmauld Place para escoltarem Harry.

"Isto é mesmo necessário? Ninguém vai atacar-me aqui!" Harry protestou, apontando para os seus guarda-costas.

"Desculpa Harry, mas são ordens de Dumbledore" justificou Lupin. Arranjaram carrinhos para todos e puseram-se a caminho da barreira que dividia a plataforma 9 e 10.

Em Ron começava a formar-se uma grande ansiedade. Estava quase na altura de dar o presente a Hermione, e o seu estômago dava saltos mortais quando pensava nas reacções que Hermione podia ter. Como ela o interpretaria? O coração de Ron estava contido naquele livro, e se ela levasse a mal? 

"Hey Ron! Acorda!" Harry disse enquanto estalava os dedos em frente do amigo. "Estavas mesmo na lua. Em que é que pensavas?"

"Hã? Nada, nada…" Ron respondeu, enquanto que lentamente regressava à realidade.

Quando se preparavam para atravessar a cancela, um estrondo foi ouvido.

"O que foi isso?" perguntou Tonks, um pouco alarmada. Lupin olhou em volta e depois arqueou de surpresa.

"Oh não… aqui não…" disse Lupin assustado. Ele fez sinal e os outros guarda-costas tiraram as varinhas. Harry olhou em frente e viu três figuras encapuzadas a entrar na estação, lançando feitiços para todos os lados.

"Devoradores da morte!" Harry gritou, sacando também da varinha. No entanto Hermione baixou-lhe o braço.

"Não podes! És expulso!" avisou Hermione.

"Esta não é altura de pensar nas regras!" Harry respondeu severamente. De repente a sua atenção foi desviada para um pobre muggle que tinha sido arremessado pelo ar por um feitiço azul-turquesa. Lupin, Tonks, Moody e Kingsley começaram a lançar contra-feitiços contra os adversários, mas eles defendiam-se bem. Gritos de pessoas em pânico ecoavam em Kings Cross. Mrs. Weasley tinha os braços em volta de Ginny para protege-la, só que esta não queria ser protegida.

"Deixa-me ir ajudar!" Ginny protestou.

"Não, é muito perigoso!" Mrs. Weasley respondeu, com o seu rosto lívido de terror. Mas Ginny desembaraçou-se e começou a avançar de varinha em riste.

"Ginny volta cá!" disse Mrs. Weasley desesperada. Entretanto, Ron também já se juntara à luta juntamente com Harry e Hermione. Ele olhou para o lado e viu um muggle fardado de azul a tirar um estranho instrumento metálico de uma coronha e a apontá-la para os Devoradores da Morte. Por momentos ele ficou a olhar com curiosidade para o muggle, franzindo a testa e completamente distraído do que se passava à volta dele. BANG! Todos na estação atiraram-se para o chão, excepto os guarda-costas Aurors.

"O que raio é aquela coisa?" Ron perguntou no chão, com as mão em cima da cabeça e ainda com os ouvidos a assobiar devido ao estoiro que saiu do objecto muggle.

"É uma pistola!" Harry respondeu, também no chão. BANG! Outro tiro fora ouvido.

"Para que serve? E porque faz tanto estardalhaço?" Ron perguntou, agora com os dedos no ouvido.

"Aleijar, matar" Harry respondeu, um pouco furioso com aquela situação. Afinal já nem o mundo dos muggles é seguro.

"Não me parece…" disse Ginny, apontando para a frente e todos olharam.

"Meu deus…" Hermione desabafou quando viu que as balas paravam em frente dos Devoradores da Morte. "Não é possível." O polícia muggle também estava surpreendido e tinha parado de disparar, quando um feitiço vermelho atingiu-o e ele caiu no chão, inconsciente. Os quatro amigos levantaram-se e preparavam-se para lançar mais uma onda de feitiços, quando Hermione foi surpreendida pela luz azul-turquesa que tinha sido visto à pouco, e lançou-a com toda a força contra um comboio que estava parado noutra linha.

"HERMIONE!" gritou Ron, enquanto corria para o lado do corpo imóvel dela. "Hermione? Por favor diz alguma coisa…" ele disse, com lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe no rosto. Harry olhou por um instante para aquela cena e urrou de raiva.

"Vão pagá-las!" ele cuspiu, quase a espumar de raiva. A reacção de Ginny tinha sido a mesma, embora não tão extrema quanto a de Harry. "_Expecto__ Patronum!"_

Lupin ouvira o seu antigo aluno a clamar o feitiço, e virara-se para ver o resultado. Mas Harry estava demasiado raivoso para conseguir evocar o veado prateado. Entretanto, Moody olhou de relance para o relógio, e correu a coxear para junto de Harry e Ginny.

"Tenho um plano" ele resmungou "tentem chegar à plataforma 9 ¾, ainda faltam 2 minutos para o comboio partir. Lá estarão em segurança. Levem ali os vosso amigos…" disse apontando para Ron que continuava a tentar reanimar Hermione, quando o som de asas a bater e uma luz verde atingiu as costas de Moody. Ginny observou em terror a expressão de Moody ficar vazia, enquanto que o seu corpo sem vida ia caindo pouco a pouco. Harry simplesmente virou a cara.

"MOODY!" gritou Kingsley. Um quarto Devorador da Morte desmaterializou-se ao lado de Harry e Ginny, atordoa-os sem estes terem tempo de reacção, e pega em Harry. Lupin apercebe-se do que se está passar e prepara-se para disparar um feitiço, quando o Devorador da Morte mete a mão no bolso e desaparece, levando Harry consigo. Os outros três também apressam-se a se desmaterializarem.

"Ele tinha um botão de transporte…" murmurou Lupin, ainda chocado. Mrs .Weasley estava nos braços de Mr. Weasley a soluçar desalmadamente.

"Foi tudo tão rápido…" ela disse entre soluços "…não pudemos fazer nada."

Kingsley aproximou-se de Ginny e apontou-lhe a varinha. "_Enervate" ele murmurou. Ginny acordou num sobressalto, olhando em volta freneticamente._

"O Harry? Onde é que ele está?" ela disse desesperada.

"Foi levado" Kingsley respondeu tristemente, enquanto olhava para o corpo moribundo de Moody.

"Têm que fazer alguma coisa! Têm que o salvar!" ela disse com as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face. "Por favor!" ela implorou, agarrando-se ao casaco de Kingsley.

Tonks aproximara-se de Ron que estava sentado abraçado a Hermione, balançando-se para trás e para frente, enquanto murmurava "não… Hermione não…"

"Ron?" Tonks chamou-o. Ron levantou a cabeça de repente e tinha os olhos de um vermelho vivo.

"T-Tonks…" ele conseguiu dizer "…acho que ela está…"

Tonks fez um sorriso de reconforto. "Não está não. Mas é melhor levá-la para St. Mungo."

Ron limpou o nariz à manga. "A sério?" Tonks acenou. "Onde está o Harry?" dando pela falta do amigo, e vendo Ginny ajoelhada no chão a chorar.

"Ele…" Tonks suspirou "…ele foi levado."

"Não…" Ron gemeu. Lupin fez um sinal nervoso a Tonks, a indicar que ela fosse ter com ele. 

"Eu vou lá salvar o Harry" disse Lupin, quando Tonks e Kingsley estavam junto dele.

"Vais à mansão dos Riddle? És doido!" advertiu Kingsley.

"O Harry estava sobre a minha protecção! E eu deixei que o levassem! Não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados" gritou Lupin, sem a calma que o costuma caracterizar.

"Mas Remus…" começou Tonks "…hoje é lua cheia."

"Ainda melhor" Lupin respondeu obscuramente.

"Então eu vou contigo. E não há discussão sobre isto, Remus." Tonks disse firmemente. Lupin hesitou por um segundo e depois acenou.

"Agora vamos sair daqui e levar os miúdos a St. Mungo" Lupin terminou. Todos acenaram, e Kingsley apressou-se a pôr Moody ao ombro, Ron insistiu em levar Hermione e Ginny ia agarrada a Mrs .Weasley.  Na estação, havia uma quantidade considerável de muggles aterrorizados que acompanhavam a saída dos feiticeiros.

"O Departamento Anti-Memória vai ter muito que fazer aqui" disse Kingsley, enquanto saíam para a rua.

"Eu sabia que se passava alguma coisa. Aquilo que os Malfoys disseram ontem na Diagon-Al… Devíamos ter arranjado outra maneira de levá-los" disse Lupin desanimado.

"Não te podes culpar, tu fizeste o melhor que pudeste" disse Kingsley como consolo, mas Lupin limitou-se a abanar a cabeça.

Chegaram a um beco escondido e Kingsley deitou Moody no chão e tratou de procurar um objecto que pudessem usar como botão de transporte. De repente, Ron sentiu uma coisa mole e viscosa debaixo de um dos sapatos de ténis. Levantou-o e soltou um grito de nojo.

" O que é?" Lupin perguntou, alarmado.

"O olho do Moody…" Ron respondeu um pouco debilmente. Do olho esmagado saía um fumo arroxeado.

"Não te preocupes, ele já não vai precisar dele…" disse Lupin tristemente. Ginny tremia nos braços de Mrs. Weasley e gemia baixinho "Harry…", enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam-lhe pela face.

"Ginny…" Lupin disse aproximando-se da ruiva, quando reparou no estado dela "eu vou trazer o Harry de volta."

"Promete?" Ginny perguntou depois de um soluço. Mrs. Weasley também olhava para Lupin, implorando dentro dela que ele dissesse que sim.

"Eu não prometo, eu juro" Lupin respondeu firmemente. Kingsley pegou num tijolo e enfeitiçou-o para torná-lo num botão de transporte. Assim que tocaram nele, todos foram transportados para St. Mungo, onde um grupo de curandeiros já os esperava.

"Meu Deus é terrível…" comentava uma curandeira. "Atacar muggles…"

Os curandeiros deitaram Hermione e Moody em macas mas enquanto que ela foi levada para uma sala de emergências, ao velho Auror taparam-no com um lençol e levaram-no para a morgue. Ron exigiu acompanhar Hermione, mas não o deixaram.

"Filho, não podes entrar numa sala de emergência… Desculpa." Mr .Weasley disse a tentar acalmar o filho, mas este não parava de dar pontapés nas paredes.

"Eu quero vê-la! Eu não posso deixá-la!" Ron implorou.

"Mais tarde" Mr.Weasley prosseguiu, pondo a mão no ombro de Ron "ela vai ficar bem, vais ver." Ron acenou, no fundo sabia que era verdade. Reparou que Ginny estava sentada cabisbaixa e pálida. Ron não parava de pensar que provavelmente Harry não teria a mesma sorte.

"Bom creio que todos estão entregues. Eu e Tonks vamos pôr-nos a caminho" disse Lupin.

"É melhor eu ir com vocês. Quantos mais melhor…" disse Kingsley.

"Têm a certeza que isto é sensato? Vocês tiveram dificuldades com aqueles Devoradores da Morte lá na estação…" disse Mrs. Weasley hesitante.

"Não se preocupe Molly. Hoje à noite vai ser muito difícil matar-me" disse Lupin. E com isto, os três Aurors desapareceram.

Entretanto, Ron sentou-se ao pé de Ginny. "Hey" chamou ele. Ela levantou lentamente a cabeça e olhou para ele. Sem dizer nada, ela abraçou-o. "Vai ficar tudo bem" Ron disse, embora ele duvidasse.

"Quem me dera acreditar…" Ginny disse tristemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do Autor: Pobre Ginny… O próximo capítulo será mais alegre, mas só um pouco, já que ainda falta o resgate do Harry. Continuem a mandar reviews!!! 


	8. Salvamento Arriscado

Nota do Autor: "Harry Potter" não me pertence. Ponto final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: Salvamento Arriscado

Harry acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça e a visão turva, embora ainda tivesse os óculos postos. Tentou mexer-se mas sentiu-se preso. Tinha as mãos atadas.

"Mestre, ele acordou…" disse uma voz que Harry reconheceu como sendo a de Wormtail.

"Óptimo" disse uma outra voz, mas esta de gelar o sangue. "Então Harry Potter, encontramo-nos outra vez."

"Porque é que não me mataste já, Voldemort?" disse Harry debilmente.

"Harry, Harry... eu aprecio uma boa luta. Mas é verdade que tu tens sido particularmente difícil de vencer" disse Voldemort com um tom de voz cauteloso. "Aquela profecia impôs que só nos podemos matar um ao outro, mas eu não consegui arranjar maneira de te matar. E isso começa a pôr-me irritado." Harry reparou que ele não estava irritado, mas sim receoso.

"Estará o Lorde Negro Voldemort com medo de um rapaz adolescente?" Harry disse com um sorriso nos lábios. Até ele próprio estava admirado com a sua lata. Wormtail olhou em pânico para Voldemort, e os olhos deste ardiam com fúria.

"Como te atreves?" disse ameaçadoramente. Harry ria-se baixinho. Ele sabia que estava a atrever-se demasiado, mas sabia também que a única hipótese que tinha era morrer. As cordas de Harry caíram ao chão e este levantou-se num salto, erguendo a varinha. Voldemort soltou um riso maléfico e ameaçador.

"Tu pensas que podes vencer-me?"

"Acho que posso ter uma hipótese…" Harry desafiou. "Lembras-te o que aconteceu da última vez que lançamos feitiços um num outro? Ficaste um pouco mal visto, não foi Tom?"

"Não digas esse nome!" Voldemort cuspiu. "Agora vais morrer" levantou a varinha, mas de repente a expressão dele mudou para uma de confusão.

"Que se passa mestre?" perguntou Wormtail.

Voldemort abanou a cabeça. "Não sei… algo não está certo…"

"O que é mestre?"

"Eu não sei!" Voldemort gritou e Wormtail encolheu-se, a tremer. Harry também sentia o mesmo, algo não estava certo mas ele não sabia explicar o quê. BUM! A porta tremeu. BUM! Algo grande estava a ir contra a porta. BUM! A porta abriu-se e uma silhueta curvada com aspecto feroz encontrava-se lá, arfando e rosnando. Harry olhou para a janela e viu que estava lua cheia.

"Lupin!" Harry gritou. Voldemort agarrou o antebraço direito e murmurou algo. Logo de seguida apareceram Devoradores da Morte de todo o lado.

"Ataquem-no!" Voldemort ordenou, mas logo de seguida entraram Kingsley, Tonks e outros dois homens a lançar feitiços para todo os lados. Lupin saltou sobre vários Devoradores da Morte e imobilizou-os, dando-lhes valentes dentadas. Wormtail tentou esconder-se mas foi interceptado pelo lobisomem.

"Moony… não queres fazer isto" disse Wormtail a tremer, mas Lupin uivou muito alto. Todos taparam os ouvidos devido ao som terrível que Lupin provocara. Ele saltou sobre Wormtail que não teve tempo de fugir.

"Mestre! Por favor ajude-me!" Wormtail gritou desesperado, enquanto lutava para evitar que Lupin lhe rasgasse a garganta. Mas Voldemort estava olhar para uma outra figura que apareceu à porta.

"Dumbledore!" Harry gritou entusiasmado. Dumbledore começou a lançar feitiços com uma rapidez sobre humana, cada um deles atingindo dois Devoradores da Morte de uma vez só. A vitória estava garantida.

Entretanto Wormtail continuava a travar o avanço de Lupin, que salivava para cima do pescoço do ex-amigo. Wormtail não sabe como teve a coragem de fazer aquilo, mas agarrou o pescoço de Lupin e este uivou de dor.

"Lupin! O que se está a passar?" gritou Harry aflito, ao ver Lupin a contorcer-se. Wormatail estava a agarrar-lhe o pescoço com a mão de prata, e ela estava literalmente a queimar Lupin. Wormtail estava atónito, que nem reparou um feitiço lançado por Harry Harrya atingi-lo e a atordoa-lo. O lobisomem andou até ao canto da sala a ganir, e lá caiu imóvel.

Dumbledore e Voldemort estavam agora num duelo. "Tu não me podes matar, conheces a profecia" disse o Lorde Negro com um sorriso malicioso.

"Mas comigo aqui não podes fazer mal ao Harry" Dumbledore respondeu calmamente. Voldemort olhou em volta e viu que todos os seus Devoradores da Morte ou tinham-se retirado, ou estavam atordoados.

"Isto está longe de acabar" e dito isto, Voldemort desapareceu. Harry respirou de alívio, mas de repente lembrou-se de Lupin.

Um dos Devoradores da Morte começou a mexer-se, e todos os Aurors apontaram-lhe a varinha.

"Baixem-nas, não são necessárias" ordenou Dumbledore, e aproximou-se do Devorador da Morte. "Bom trabalho" disse-lhe. Todos olharam confusos uns para os outros, incluindo Harry, mas obedeceram. O Devorador da Morte tirou o capuz e lá estava…

"Snape!" Harry exclamou.

"Devo dizer-lhe senhor director, que foi difícil lançar feitiços aos meus camaradas sem que eles notassem" disse Snape calmamente, enquanto Dumbledore ajudava-o a levantar-se. "Você senhor Potter, é uma carga de trabalhos" ele disse virado para Harry, um pouco friamente e também com uma ponta de alívio.

"Dumbledore? Ele vai ficar bem?" Harry perguntou, referindo-se a Lupin. Dumbledore examinou-o de alto a baixo. 

"Creio que sim. Mas vamos ter que esperar até de madrugada para levá-lo ao Hospital. Não seria um pouco estranho ver um lobisomem a dar entrada em St. Mungo?" disse Dumbledore com um sorriso reconfortante.

"Mas ele está com mau aspecto" intreveio Tonks preocupada.

"Não se preocupe, Miss Tonks…" Dumbledore tirou a varinha e murmurou algo. Agora Lupin já não gania de dor, mas respirava suavemente. "…ele está em boas mãos." Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Wormtail. Ainda pensou em dar-lhe o que ele merecia, mas podia arrepender-se.

"Ele vai nos ser muito útil" disse Dumbledore, também a observar Wormtail.

"Ele vai poder ilibar Sirius?" perguntou Harry.

"Com a dose certa de _Veritaserum…" o velho feiticeiro respondeu._

"Mas do que é que vai servir? Ele está morto…" disse Harry tristemente.

"Harry… preferes que se saiba que ele tenha morrido como um vilão, ou como um herói?" Dumbledore perguntou, a olhar por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. Harry sorriu.

"Como um herói."

*

Entretanto em St. Mungo, Hermione descansava num quarto, já livre de perigo. Ela acordou devagar, distinguindo as formas que a rodeavam a pouco e pouco. Olhou em volta. "Onde estou?" ela pensou. Sentiu um peso por altura da barriga e quando viu o que era, fez um grande sorriso. Era Ron, que estava dormir com a cabeça em cima da barriga dela. "Ron?" ela disse, para chamar-lhe a atenção. "Ron…" agora estava abaná-lo. Ele bocejou e balbuciou qualquer coisa. Quando a viu ele arregalou os olhos e abraçou-a.

"Hermione! Julgava que tinhas…" ele disse, enquanto tornava-se a sentar depois de desfeito o abraço.

"Estou bem… quer dizer, tenho uma dor de cabeça mas nada demais" ela disse a esfregar a nuca. "Como viemos até aqui?"

"Num botão de transporte" Ron respondeu.

"E quem me carregou?" Hermione perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"Hum… er… fui eu" disse Ron embaraçado. Hermione riu-se.

"E tiveste aqui comigo o tempo todo?" ela perguntou, também um pouco envergonhada.

"Sim…"

"És mesmo o meu cavaleiro de armadura" ela disse a corar.

"O que quer isso dizer?" Ron perguntou, confuso.

"Nada, é uma expressão muggle" ela estava claramente desiludida. Houve um pequeno silêncio desconfortável, até que Hermione o quebrou. "Então o que é que aconteceu enquanto eu estive 'fora'"?

Ron suspirou. "Bem, er…" ele levantou-se e começou andar de um lado para o outro no quarto e Hermione começou a ficar inquieta.

"Então? Diz-me!" disse ela já preocupada.

"Eu não vi muito porque estava a ver se tu estavas bem mas…" Hermione sorriu por instantes, mas notou a apreensão de Ron "…o Moody foi morto." Ela tapou a boca com as mãos.

"Não é possível!" Hermione estava chocada, Moody era um grande Auror e a sua morte foi no mínimo inesperada. "Como?"

"Segundo o que me contaram foi que ele foi surpreendido por um quarto Devorador da Morte que apareceu enquanto ele dava umas indicações ao Harry e à Ginny." Ron respondeu, ainda mais nervoso.

"E eles?" Hermione perguntou, sabendo que algo pode-lhes ter acontecido.

Ron sentou-se e agarrou a mão de Hermione com força.

"O Harry…" ele baixou a cabeça e começou a soluçar "…foi levado." Hermione sentiu as lágrimas a queimarem-lhe os olhos, e abraçou Ron num choro silencioso.

"Meu deus…" ela gemeu. O Harry não pode estar morto. Ele enfrentou coisas piores. "E a Ginny?"

Ron limpou o nariz com a manga. "Está lá fora. Ela está desolada…"

"E agora? O que fazemos?" disse Hermione com um grande aperto no coração, e frustração por não poder fazer nada.

"O Lupin, a Tonks e o Kingsley foram à procura dele"

"E não há nenhuma noticia?" ela perguntou com alguma esperança, mas Ron abanou a cabeça.

"Já são uma da manhã e ainda nada!" disse Ron entredentes, e vermelho de fúria.

Hermione apertou o abraço a Ron e reconfortou-o "Ele é o Harry Potter, o rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Acho que ele vai sobreviver outra vez" Ron acenou com a cabeça.

"Olha os teus pais estão lá fora também. Queres que vá chamá-los?" Ron perguntou a levantar-se, mas Hermione agarrou-lhe no braço.

"Não deixa-os estar. Eles sabem que eu estou bem, não é?" Ron acenou enquanto tornava a sentar-se.

"Porque é que ela está a olhar assim para mim?" ele pensou, enquanto via Hermione com um grande sorriso estampado na cara.

"O que é aquilo?" Hermione apontou para o embrulho que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira.

"É agora!" ele pensou. Respirou fundo e pegou no presente.

"Eu era para te ter dado mais cedo mas depois houve aquela coisa com o Draco na Diagon-Al, e lá na Toca não havia privacidade, e…" ele balbuciou, e não conseguia parar. Mas Hermione parecia estar a gostar da atenção. Ela tinha um olhar distante, quase parecido com o de Luna. "Hum… toma" ele decidiu por fim. Ela recebeu-o e abriu-o com ansiedade.

"Isto é…" disse ela, com os olhos a brilhar.

"_Romeu e Julieta_. Eu decidi comprar-to já que gostas tanto dele" para Ron, parecia que tudo o que dizia saia mal.

Hermione parecia que ia chorar. "Este é o melhor presente que alguém alguma vez me deu…" abraçou-se a Ron com grande afecto.

"A sério?" Ron perguntou surpreendido. Ela adorou o presente!

"Sim" ela disse a olhar nos olhos azuis de Ron.

Ron sorriu. "Queres que eu to leia?"

"O quê? Ron a ler um livro por livre vontade?" ela disse a rir-se.

"Hey!" ele exclamou, a fingir indignação.

Hermione ainda ria-se. "Eu adoraria" ela disse muito sinceramente. Ele sorriu, abriu o livro e começou a ler.

"_Prólogo. Coro: Na bela Verona, onde se vai passar este drama…_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do Autor: Ui! Ron e Hermione estão lá quase… Continuem a deixar reviews!


	9. Viktor Krum

Nota do autor: "Harry Potter não me pertence… ainda! Desculpem a demora, mas estive algum tempo sem Net…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9: Viktor Krum

Depois de terem lido o livro, Ron tornara a adormecer, roncando de vez em quando. Hermione passava a mão levemente no cabelo ruivo de Ron, enquanto pensava em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia. Aquele presente tinha significado tanto para ela… nunca pensou que Ron pudesse ser tão atencioso e sensível. Ela pegou no livro e abriu-o, reparando numa dedicatória que estava na contracapa. Como tinha sido o Ron a ler, ela ainda não tina aberto livro. "O que é isto?" ela pensou curiosa. Começou a ler. "_Querida Hermione: Eu…_" mas alguém bateu à porta do quarto e ela guardou o livro.

"Está alguém acordado aí?" sussurrava uma voz do outro lado da porta "Sou eu, a Ginny."

"Entra, entra!" disse Hermione. Não podia dizer-lhe que não, principalmente numa altura daquelas. Ginny entrou lentamente, com a cara pálida e uma expressão desesperada.

"Como te sentes?" Ginny perguntou com a voz ligeiramente trémula.

"Eu estou bem." Hermione respondeu "A questão é _tu estás bem?"_

Ginny suspirou. "Passei tanto tempo a tentar que ele fosse meu. E agora, quando finalmente consigo, ele é me tirado" começou a soluçar. "Não é justo… Será que ele volta?"

"Eu gostava de te poder dizer, mas não sei. Não sei mesmo" custou a Hermione dizer aquilo porque, afinal, Harry era quase como um irmão para ela, e a ideia de ele ter morrido era terrível. "Mas uma coisa é certa…" ela disse agora com um sorriso reconfortante "…ela já se safou de muita coisa, e não me admirava nada que ele saísse ileso." Ginny sorriu também, visto haver verdade naquilo que a amiga lhe dizia.

Houve um pequeno silêncio. "Hey…" Ginny começou, a olhar para o irmão "…parece que vocês estão cada vez mais próximos." Hermione corou. "Devias ver quando tu foste atingida, ele ficou doido! Ele não deixou mais ninguém trazer-te, e ficou tão preocupado…"

"A sério? Ele insistiu em trazer-me?" Hermione perguntou, espantada e Ginny acenou com a cabeça. Hermione ficou subitamente interessada numa bola de cotão em cima do cobertor, quando Ginny chamou-lhe a atenção.

"O que é isso?" perguntou apontando para o livro que estava a sair de debaixo do cobertor.

"Oh isto…" Hermione respondeu, e olhando para ele com um ar sonhador. "Foi o teu irmão que me deu. A melhor prenda que alguém me podia alguma vez ter dado."

"Bem vinda à família" disse Ginny em tom de gozo. Hermione lembrou-se que Ron estava ali, e olhou para ele receando que as tivesse a ouvir.

"Não te preocupes" confortou Ginny "ele não acordará tão cedo." Mas de repente elas foram interrompidas por uma grande algazarra vinda de fora.

"Eu inzizto em vê-la!" exclamou uma voz grossa e que parecia impaciente.

"Fale mais baixo por amor de Deus! Ainda acorda toda a gente!" dizia uma outra voz, claramente de uma das curandeiras.

"Zó ze me deixar vê-la!" respondeu a voz, cada vez mais alta.

"Essa voz… não é?" Ginny perguntou espantada.

"Viktor" Hermione disse, também surpreendida. Com o espalhafato que Krum tinha feito, Ron acordou.

"Whoa… para quê tanto barulho?" disse ele, ainda zonzo. Nesse momento Krum entrou pelo quarto, sem sequer bater à porta, com uma muito aborrecida curandeira ao lado.

"Hermo-niny!" exclamou Krum com um ar de grande preocupação espelhado na cara. Ron soltou um urro de desgosto.

"Só me faltava este…" murmurou.

"Táz bem? Eu quando ouvi o que te acontezeu, vim o maiz depreza que pude. Já eztava lá em Hogwartz, à tua ezpera" disse Krum numa tirada, tal era a preocupação.

"Eu estou bem. Mas aposto que ouviste falar do que aconteceu ao Harry…" Hermione respondeu.

"Zim. Não zei o que te dizer a não zer que lamento. Ele vai fazer muita falta…" com esta afirmação, todos olharam muito sérios para o Búlgaro.

"O que queres dizer com _sentir falta_?" Hermione perguntou aflita.

Krum suspirou. "Diz-ze que ele morreu."

"Não…" Ginny murmurou e saiu a chorar do quarto. Hermione enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos e começou a soluçar. Ron no entanto, tinha uma expressão colérica.

"Quem te disse que ele morreu?" ele cuspiu "Não podes acreditar em tudo o que te dizem!" virou-se para Hermione e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela "Ele está vivo, eu sei que está. Por favor acredita em mim."

Hermione acalmou-se com o calor do toque, mas continuou a soluçar. Olhou para os olhos de Ron e viu que este estava convicto no que dizia. "N-não sei…" ela disse apenas. Ron ficou claramente desiludido, e saiu lentamente do quarto.

"Ron…" ela murmurou, mas ele já tinha saído. Krum sentou-se ao lado dela e agarrou-lhe a mão. Mas ela nem sequer reparou, olhando esperançosa para a porta na esperança que tanto Harry como Ron tornassem a entrar.

*

"Já está a amanhecer" reparou Kingsley olhando para a janela e vendo os primeiros raios de sol a entrarem pela janela. Olharam todos para Lupin e viram-no a voltar lentamente a voltar à sua forma normal.

"Acho que chegou a hora de voltarmos" disse Dumbledore a sorrir. Pegou num relógio que tinha no bolso e enfeitiçou-o para se tornar um botão de transporte. Roderam-no e tocaram nele, com Kingsley a levar Lupin às costas. Harry sentiu-se aliviado quando viu-se dentro do turbilhão de cores para voltar. Tinha sobrevivido novamente a Voldemort, e com certeza ia ter Ginny à espera. Mas o que ele viu assim que chegou foi bastante diferente. Ginny estava na sentada no chão encostada à parede a chorar desalmadamente, e Ron andava de um lado para o outro a resmungar.

Quando ouviu uma pequena multidão em movimento no hospital, Ginny levantou a cabeça e, depois de limpar as lágrimas, olhou directamente para Harry. Ela não podia acreditar. Não era um fantasma, mas seria uma alucinação? Quando viu Dumbledore a sorrir para ela, então percebeu que ele estava mesmo ali. Com um ar extremamente cansado, mas vivo. Ela levantou-se e desatou a correr para ele abraçando-o com toda a força e atirando-o ao chão.

"Nunca…" disse ela dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios "mais…" deu outro "me…" outro "deixes!"

Harry ia dizer algo mas foi interrompido por outro beijo. Ron aproximou-se dele com um ar radiante.

"Eu sabia que estavas bem" ele disse "acreditas que o Krum disse que tinhas morrido?"

Ginny levantou-se e ajudou Harry a levantar-se também. "O Krum está cá?" Ele perguntou, surpreendido.

Ron fez uma careta. "Sim" resmungou "e tanto a Ginny e a Hermione acreditaram nele.

"Tens de admitir que as possibilidades estavam contra mim…" disse Harry. "Por falar nela, como está a Hermione?"

"Ela está bem, mas vai ficar melhor quando te vir" Ginny se apressou a dizer.

"Claro que está bem. Está lá com o Vickyzinho…" Ron disse sarcasticamente. Ginny rolou os olhos.

"Vamos lá vê-la então!" disse Harry ansioso.

Viktor e Hermione ainda não tinham dito nada um ao outro entretanto. Ela estava chocada, e ele sem saber o que dizer. Ele sabia que não tinha dado a notícia da melhor maneira, e tudo o que ele pensava dizer parecia-lhe errado.

"Hermy-ninny, eu…" começou mas foi interrompido por alguém a bater à porta.

"Entra" disse Hermione sem entusiasmo. Mas esse sentimento rapidamente mudou quando viu quem era o primeiro a entrar. Parecia um milagre, ele entrava como em câmara lenta e com luz a rodeá-lo.

"Olá Hermione" ele disse, já ao pé dela e deu-lhe um grande abraço.

"Harry… estás bem!" lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face. Krum estava estupefacto.

"Agora diz-me caro Viktor… ele parece-te morto?" Ron disse sarcasticamente, mas com um tom de voz vitorioso.

"N-não" o Búlgaro respondeu ainda confuso "maz é bom zaber que eztava enganado"

Harry largou Hermione. "E tu como te sentes? Levaste uma pancada e peras…"

"Nunca me senti melhor" disse ela, meio a rir meio a chorar. Fungou ligeiramente e limpou os olhos e olhou para Ginny, que também tinha uma expressão de grande alívio.

"Viktor Krum. Já lá vai algum tempo…" disse Harry a apertar alegremente a mão ao ex-adversário.

"Eu eztava à ezpera que noz encontrazemoz, maz quando zoube que tu tinhaz morrido…"

"Como podes ver, esse encontro concretizou-se" Harry respondeu, ainda a sorrir. Não sabia porquê, mas sentia-se feliz por reencontrar Krum. 

"Então conta-nos o que aconteceu!" exclamou Ginny ansiosa. Olharam todos para Harry com curiosidade, incluindo Krum.

"Bem…" Harry começou a contar a história toda, com Ginny a agarrar-lhe fortemente no braço, com medo que ele pudesse simplesmente desaparecer no ar se o largasse. Quando ele lhes contou sobre Lupin todos, excepto Krum, arquearam de surpresa.

"Como é que ele está?" Hermione perguntou, novamente aflita.

"Ele vai sobreviver. Mas está com uma marca bastante feia no pescoço. Acho…" Harry começou a tocar na sua própria cicatriz "… que vai ficar para sempre."

"E Harry… o que era aquela sensação que dizes que tu e o Voldemort – oh por favor Ron – tiveram?" Hermione perguntou.

"Não faço ideia. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa" disse Harry pensativo.

"E de facto faltava" disse uma voz idosa que tinha aparecido sem ninguém se ter apercebido e que pertencia a Dumbledore. Todos olharam surpreendidos para o professor, excepto Harry que já o conhecia bem.

"O que quer dizer, senhor?" Harry perguntou curioso. Ron apressou-se a dar lugar a Dumbledore num dos bancos.

"Ah, obrigado Mr. Weasley" disse Dumbledore enquanto se sentava "se calhar é altura de falar aos teus amigos da profecia."

Harry suspirou. "Tem a certeza, professor? Eu não quero metê-los em mais problemas…"

"Harry, por mais que tu – ou até eu – tentássemos impedi-los, eles seguir-te-iam até ao fim. Eles merecem saber"disse Dumbledore com a calma característica dele. Agora todos olhavam com curiosidade para Harry, incluindo Krum que, mesmo assim, se sentiu completamente à toa.

"É o seguinte" Harry inspirou fundo, e contou-lhes tudo acerca da profecia, até os pormenores mais desagradáveis.

"Isso explica muita coisa mesmo" disse Hermione pensativa "como por exemplo aquela Trelawney ter emprego em Hogwarts" acrescentou sarcasticamente.

"Então significa que tu vais ter que matar o Quem Nós Sabemos, ou ele vai ter que matar-te a ti" disse Ron, um pouco receoso com o significado do que acabara de ouvir.

"Isso mesmo. Só eu posso derrotá-lo" disse Harry.

"E receio dizer também que se ele não conseguir, ninguém conseguirá" disse Dumbledore seriamente. Ron e Hermione engoliram em seco, e Ginny apertou mais o braço de Harry. Krum começava a entender todo o fardo que Harry carregava.

"Harry, devo dizer-te que tu éz o tipo maiz corajozo que alguma vez conheci. Há feiticeiroz que não zeriam capazez nem de lutar metade do que tu enfrentazte" disse o Búlgaro, dando palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas de Harry.

"Folgo em ouvir isso" Harry agradeceu.

"Bom, vou verificar como Remus se encontra, agora que sei que a Miss Granger se encontra em bom estado. Se me permitem…" Dumbledore disse, levantando-se logo de seguida.

"Eu acompanho-o" Harry apressou-se a dizer.

"Com certeza. Ah e Mr. Weasley…" Dumbledore continuou, chamando a atenção de Ron "…não fique chateado com a sua irmã e a Miss Granger. Tem que admitir que você também pensou o pior…" e com isto saiu, deixando Ron com a boca aberta.

"Mas como…?"

"Dumbledore sabe tudo" disse Harry enquanto saía e fechava a porta.

*

"Como está ele, Madam Jennings?" perguntou Dumbledore referindo-se a Lupin qu estava deitado na cama, com à cabeceira.

"Ele de momento está bem, mas aquela marca vai-lhe ficar para sempre" a curandeira respondeu. Ela parecia intrigada. "Professor, eu nunca vi uma marca dessas. Que tipo de feitiçaria é esta?"

"É apenas uma alergia rara que o Remus tem. As pessoas que defrontamos sabiam disso…" Dumbledore mentiu para salvar Lupin de muita chatice, mas Harry não conseguia deixar de se sentir surpreendido. A curandeira saiu e Harry voltou-se para Dumbledore.

"Eu não o imaginava a mentir…"

"Ás vezes Harry, temos que fazer coisas que não nos orgulhamos devido a razões que não controlamos" Dumbledore respondeu. "Amanhã será dada alta a Miss Granger, eu acompanhar-vos-ei até Hogwarts. Estão todos preocupados convosco, e vocês não devem perder mais nenhum dia de aulas. Agora peço-te Harry, vai descansar que o Professor Lupin está em boas mãos. OK?" Harry anuiu, pois sentia-se deveras cansado e sentia saudades de Hogwarts mais do que nunca.

"Até amanhã Professor" ele disse antes de sair.

"Dorme bem, Harry" Dumbledore respondeu, e assim que ouviu a porta bater, ele começou a esfregar os dedos na testa.

"O que se passa?" Tonks perguntou, olhando preocupada para o velho feiticeiro.

"O confronto final está perto… esta noite foi um aviso" disse ele com ar de grande preocupação.

"Acha que o Harry consegue?"

"Para o nosso bem e dos Muggles… espero que sim" disse Dumbledore um pouco sinistramente e, pela primeira vez, inseguro.

Fora do quarto de Lupin, alguém esperava por Harry.

"Como está Lupin?" perguntou Ginny, sentada numa cadeira em frente do quarto.

"Vai ficar fino, não te preocupes" respondeu Harry. Ginny levantou-se e abraçou Harry tenramente.

"Pensei que te tinha perdido" ela disse, a voz ligeiramente abafada pelo ombro de Harry.

"Eu também" Harry disse, lembrando-se de tudo pelo que tinha passado naquele dia.

"Hoje durmo contigo. Não vou te largar a não ser em Hogwarts!" Ginny exclamou, com um pouco de aflição.

"Não sei se será a melhor das ideias…"

"Não me interessa. Eu não te vou deixar sozinho" e assim foram os dois para o quarto que Madam Jennings tinha indicado ao Harry como sendo o dele naquela noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota do Autor: Agora em Hogwarts é que as coisas vão aquecer… Obrigado a todos pelas reviews!!!!


End file.
